Yo, Muggle
by mlestrange
Summary: COMPLETO En el sexto año de Hogwarts, 7 amigos oyen una profecia, para salvar a una amiga y a un...enemigo.Deberan luchar y salvarse de 7 pruebas impuestas por Voldemort. No os quedeis en el Prologo la historia es totalmente diferente.DOC ROC
1. Prologo

YO, MUGGLE por May & Carol 

PROLOGO

¿Cuanta gente puede decir que su mayor deseo, su sueño mas profundo es ser mago? Ese es mi deseo, no entiendo como unos libros pueden hacer que desee algo que es… tan imposible. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, a lo mejor un cambio de aires me iría bien, y eso es lo que pienso hacer, bueno, eso es lo que querían mis padres así que hace un par de meses mis padres contrataron un viaje de estos en los que te mandan fuera a aprender otro idioma, personalmente creo que lo que querían era pasar una temporada solos. Por lo menos, tuvieron la delicadeza de mandarme con un par de amigas, Sol y Carol – mas conocida como K-.

"¿Preparada?" mi padre siempre decía lo mismo cuando algo emocionante iba a pasarnos, así que no me gusto nada esa pregunta.

"Claro, tengo 16 años, ¡creo que estoy preparada para lo que el mundo me eche!" dije entregando mi pasaporte en el mostrador de British Airways.

"Bueno llama cuando llegues ¿vale?" mi padre me abrazo mientras mi madre me retiraba un mechón de pelo negro de la cara.

El viaje no estuvo mal, nada del otro mundo, ni turbulencias ni nada parecido, como todos los viajes que había hecho hasta ahora, aunque un poco mas largo claro. Y después de recoger el equipaje, que admito no era poca cosa, me monte en el primer tren que paso hacia la estación de King's Cross allí me esperaban K y Sol, ellas ya llevaban un par de días en Londres.

Así que, allí estaba yo, en esa estación donde siempre empiezan las aventuras de mi trío favorito. Pero, me extrañaba que Sol y K no estuvieran allí esperándome, me prometieron que me vendrían a buscar, de repente me entraron unas ganas desesperadas de ir al baño…

"Hey, Hey! ¡Perdona! Tu, tu, si ¡tu!" Llame la atención de un chico rubio un poco más alto que yo. El se me quedo mirando desconcertado al ver que me dirigía a el. "¿Me podrías decir donde están los baños?"

"Ehh… por allí" me dijo señalando hacia la derecha, tal y como me dijo esto una mano se poso en su hombro, era una mujer alta, y guapísima, rubia como el, así que supuse que seria su madre, era muy bonita aunque tenia una expresión de asco que parecía tener ya permanentemente.

Pasando por alto la expresión de la mujer, les di las gracias y me dirigí al baño. De camino hacia allí escuche unas voces familiares, parecía que una le chillaba a la otra.

"Carol, Por el amor de dios, ¡ya es la décima foto que te haces con esa pared!"

"Pero... Sol, es que, mira, es la Plataforma nueve y tres cuartos" Carol se quejo.

"Si, muy bien, pero May debe de…"

"May ya os ha encontrado…" Chille dejando caer las cosas en el suelo "¡así que me habéis abandonado por una pared!" dije apoyándome en ella y mirando la pared con gran admiración.

"Mayyyyyyyyyyyyy" las dos chillaron mi nombre al unísono y corrieron a abrazarme.

"chicas, chicas, me encantaría abrazaros mas, pero… es que me meo!" y tal y como lo dije salí corriendo hacia el baño.

"Buenas noches chicas!"

"Buenas noches" contestamos Sol y yo, era una habitación triple de hotel en una calle central de Londres. Mis pensamientos pasaban de uno a otro desde que llegue a Londres, todas las tiendas en las que entramos y los sitios importantes que visitamos de la ciudad, pero había una que destacaba entre ellas, la cara de ese chico de King's Cross, y entre pensamiento y pensamiento… me dormí.


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO I**

"May! May!" mis ojos se abrieron al notar que alguien esta agitándome fuertemente.

"vale, ¡que si! ¡Que ya estoy despierta Sol!" intente decir, y me gire hacia el otro lado de la cama.

"May, despierta tengo el presentimiento de que hoy pasara algo increíble"

"Si… te casaras con Lee" murmure pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Sol lo escuchara, al mismo instante un almohada golpeo fuertemente mi espalda.

"Vale! Vale! Ya me levanto!" dije mientras intentaba taparme de la cara de los golpes de la almohada.

Después de pelearme con Carol para que me dejara el baño y poder vestirme mientras tenía a Sol pidiéndome que me diera prisa. Recorrimos algunas calles de Londres durante toda la mañana hasta que llegamos a una calle llamada Charing Cross Road, tenia pinta de ser una calle de las que están repletas de gente a todas horas del día, pero al revés de eso, las calles estaban desiertas…

"esto no me gusta nada…" dije a Sol y a Carol mientras echaba a andar hacia atrás. En uno de estos pasos hacia atrás, choque con algo blando pero firme, lo suficiente como para hacerme caer hacia atrás, cuando mire hacia lo que me había hecho caer… era un cuerpo, al darme la vuelta y mirar a mi alrededor vi que no había solo un cuerpo en el suelo, si no que habían mas, eso ya no era Londres, parecía un campo de guerra.

Justo delante de mí vi un grupo de gente vestida con lo que yo consideraría como el kukus clan y unas mascaras que parecían media calavera que les ocultaba el rostro, y estaban mirando hacia donde yo estaba.

Quería escapar, quería correr, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía, lo único que pude hacer fue mirar a mí alrededor, el hombre que tenía tumbado al lado tenía lo que parecía un palo bien decorado en la mano, ¡no! No era un palo, era una varita…

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era imposible. Pero cuando vi a uno del grupo de los enmascarados acercándose a mí blandiendo una de esas varitas hacia mí, lo primero que se paso por mi mente, fue hacer lo que hubiera hecho cualquier personaje de los libros. Así que me arrastre hacia el cuerpo y le arranque la varita de las manos, la agarre con todas mis fuerzas, y rogué que me sirviera de algo lo que había leído en esos libros.

"Expeliarmus!" Chille mientras cerraba los ojos, note una fuerza que recorría de mi cabeza a los dedos de la mano y una luz brillante salía de la punta de la varita. "la Puta…" murmure, y así salí corriendo hacía donde había perdido a Carol y a Sol.

"calma-te May!" me dijo Sol mientras me traía una taza de te, estábamos en un bar cerca de donde todo eso había pasado.

"como me voy a calmar, tía, ¿sabes lo que he visto? Todo lo de los libros, todo eso, es de verdad, esos eran mortífagos, eran magos, y yo… y yo… ¡he hecho magia!"

"¡Mola! Tía, ¡esto es lo mas!" dijo Carol aunque callándose al ver la mirada que le dirigí.

"Carol… deberíamos contarle… _eso" _Dijo Sol mientras Carol asintió con la cabeza.

"May… Joanne Rowling es una escritora de libros mágicos. Casi todo lo que ella ha escrito es verdad, con algunos cambios para darle mas aventura, vaya, que la historia en si, lo único de verdad que tiene es el primer libro, a partir de ahí todo es fantasía, aunque todo lo que has leído de Hogwarts es verdad, y sobre todos los sitios mágicos y la gente de los Libros, todos han existido. Y tu, May, al igual que nosotras…"

"aunque tu de padres muggles…" Interrumpió Carol mientras Sol le dio una mirada de que no aprobaba lo que acababa de decir.

"eres bruja" Afirmo Sol. "por eso has podido hacer magia antes, y claro, gracias a los libros de Rowling sabes muchos mas hechizos que los que podría saber alguien que no sabe que es mago."

"Pero… ¿yo? Y… ¿vosotras?" dije confundida, realmente no sabia que decir, me parecía todo una cámara oculta.

"Somos prefectas cada una de su respectiva casa, Sol es de Hufflepuff y yo soy de Gryffindor" dijo Carol "Dumbledore nos mando a vigilarte, parece que hubo un pequeño problemilla cuando la escuela de magia y hechicería de las Moiras que esta en Galicia fue destruida cuando tu cumpliste la edad de entrada al colegio, se perdieron todos los archivos de la gente que debía entrar, y todos los estudiantes nos repartieron entre las escuelas de Europa, por ejemplo Beauxbatons de Francia, Drumstrang de Bulgaria, la academia Crucis Ceti de Grecia y la escuela Spika Thuban de Noruega. La Profesora McGonagal estuvo buscándote desde hace 5 años y hace dos te encontró, y mando a Sol a vigilarte, estaban pensando en no decirte nada sobre lo que eres bruja y todo esto…"

"Pero luego vieron tus desesperados intentos de escabullirte del mundo muggle, y pensaron que estarías mucho mejor en Hogwarts aunque te costara un poco aceptarlo" Interrumpió Sol.

"Así que, aquí tienes tu varita" dijo Carol acercándome un estuche "es una varita de madera de Parra y el corazón tiene una escama de Basilisco."

"Bueno, ya que ahora sabes todo esto, deberíamos irnos a King's Cross, mas que nada porque son las 9.45 y el tren sale a las 11."

De camino en la estación reino un silencio entre nosotras tres, Carol y Sol pensaron que lo mejor era dejarme sola con mis pensamientos, todo lo que estaba pasando era demasiado fuerte como para asimilarlo en cuestión de minutos, en un corto periodo de tiempo había luchado contra unos mortífagos, los seguidores del señor tenebroso el cual ahora me despertaba un profundo temor y me había enterado de que era una bruja y mi mundo se venia abajo.

Al llegar, Carol me miro, y me dijo con cara de comprensión:

"tranquila, todo saldrá bien, te enseñaremos todo lo que tienes que saber antes de llegar al colegio, eres una buena bruja, no te costara aprender, ahora prepárate, vamos a entrar al anden."

¿Al anden? me di cuenta de que estábamos frente al muro tan famoso en mi mundo de sueños, el muro donde empezaba el mundo mágico, el muro que representaba un antes y un después en mi vida, el muro q daba paso al anden nueve y tres cuartos donde nos esperaba el expreso de Hogwarts.

"¡vamos chicas o llegaremos tarde!" grito Carol "yo voy para dentro, no tardeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis"

Mientras gritaba la vi correr y esfumarse cuando llegaba al muro, tal y como decían los libros, entonces Sol me miro.

"tranquila, respira hondo y todo ira bien, vamos, entraremos juntas" dijo Sol mientras cogia mi mano.

Empecé a correr rápidamente y sin darme a penas cuenta estaba allí, en el anden, donde solo había magos y brujas, lleno de varitas, mascotas y túnicas, vimos que Carol gritaba desde una puerta y fuimos directas hacia donde se encontraba.

Justo como los libros lo describían, los compartimentos separados por puertas, en estos cabían unas seis personas más o menos.

"Bueno May, has de saber que Harry, Ron y Hermione existen al igual que todos los demás de los libros, pero te voy a dejar que los vayas conociendo tu, ¡a ver si los adivinas!" Dijo Carol sonriendo abiertamente mientras detrás nuestro se oía un tremendo estruendo, era un chico regordito, moreno y con los dientes saltones se le habían caído algunas maletas encima cuando intentaba poner la suya encima de estas.

"No me lo digas, Longbottom!" le dije a Carol cuando me dirigía hacia Neville para ayudarle a levantarse.

"Gra... Gracias…soy Neville" dijo el alargando la mano para que la estrechara.

"Encantada Neville, yo soy May" me presente cogiendo su mano en la mía, que por cierto estaba bastante sudada. El sonrió tímidamente y añadió.

"Bien yo, me voy a buscar compartimiento antes de que se llene todo" y así se marcho hacia el interior del tren.

"May! Vamos o nosotras nos quedaremos también sin sitio"

Pasamos entre los compartimentos, a cada alumno que me cruzaba intentaba adivinar si era alguno de los conocidos, pude encontrar a Cho Chang, a Patil y Padma Parvati y a Crabbe y Goyle, me hubiera gustado ver a Draco Malfoy pero estoy segura de que no lo vi por los compartimentos, no, a un chico así seguro que lo hubiera visto.

Llegamos a uno de los últimos compartimentos estaba vació, en excepción de una chica rubia, era un rubio ceniza, y llevaba unos pendientes bastante estrafalarios, eran... no me lo podía creer, eran rábanos, sin duda, esa, era Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Lunática!" Chillo Carol entrando en el compartimiento. Ella simplemente levanto la mirada de la revista que estaba leyendo, por cierto al revés.

"Carol ¡no la llames así!" Le reprimió Sol "Luna, ¿te importa que May se siente aquí contigo? Nosotras nos vamos al compartimiento de Prefectos, luego venimos"

Luna no dijo nada, simplemente se levanto y se fue, que chica más rara, tal y como la imaginaba en los libros, aunque en estos ella era mucho más simpática.

Así que allí estaba yo, _sola ante el peligro_, dije en voz alta riéndome.

Mirar por la ventana era todo lo que podía hacer, pero cada ojeada era fascinante, "_EL MUNDO MAGICO_" me sentía tan plena que apenas me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba hablando al otro lado de la puerta.

"HOLAAAAA!" Dijo alguien gritándome, al mirar, mi sorpresa fue doble, me encontré con unos ojos verdes y enormes que me miraban con una expresión chulesca, un pelo rubio perfilaba su cara, era alto, guapo y... con una corbata verde, sin duda, ERA DRACO!

"¡Ho-ho-hola!" Dije sin evitar tartamudear

"¡Al fin me escuchas!" dijo pasando y sentadose frente a mi "el resto de asientos están ocupados, supongo que no te importara que me siente aquí ¿no?"

No podía creerlo... me quede tan embobada que apenas podía hablar, pero reaccione a tiempo.

"Si siéntate, todos están libres, Luna estaba aquí sentada pero se marcho... No se si volverá."

"¿Luna?" Pregunto el "Esa maldita loca no hace mas que decir tonterías, no deberías juntarte con esa clase de gente, pronto aprenderás que hay magos mejores que otros"

Una carcajada resonó en mi cabeza, esa frase me era tremendamente familiar.

"Mi nombre es May, este es mi primer viaje a Hogwarts, he venido con unas amigas, ellas son prefectas de..."

Draco me interrumpió sin dejarme terminar la frase

"Si, ya lo se, te he visto con ese par de prefectas que se creen las diosas de Hogwarts, son sangre limpia, pero creen que eso es todo lo que necesita un buen mago, como tienen conocimientos tanto del mundo muggle como del mundo mágico piensan que nadie puede superarlas, me ponen enfermo, casi tanto como ese entupido P-otter." Dijo dándole una pequeña énfasis en la P.

Me encantaba escucharle hablar, me quedaba totalmente atontada pero mis reflejos me salvaban a tiempo.

"ehhhmmm... esto... si, claro, la verdad es que tienes razón, de vez en cuando son demasiado resabiondas" Dije pidiéndoles perdón en mi cabeza, pero que otra cosa podía hacer ¡¡era Draco! Seguro que ellas lo entenderían "Aun no pertenezco a ninguna casa, pero creo que tengo bastante claro a donde quiero ir, el color verde me sienta genial" Dije intentando hacerme un poco la interesante.

"Veo que eres una bruja inteligente, creo que nos llevaremos bien, ¿de donde eres?" Pregunto "parece que no eres de aquí"

"Soy de Barcelona, en España" conteste empezando a soltarme y estando cada vez mas tranquila "es un bonito lugar, deberías ir algún día"

"¡ja!" carcajeo Draco "Me encantara ver el lugar de donde salen brujas tan completas como tu"

La cara me ardía, sentía que me estaba poniendo roja por momentos pero aguante el tipo y me hice la tonta.

"¿Cuantos años llevas tu en Hogwarts?" Le pregunte

"Este es mi sexto año, puede decirse que prácticamente ya soy un mago adulto con todos los conocimientos suficientes para luchar contra cualquier cosa, además soy uno de los mejores"

Se notaba a leguas que estaba alardeando, pero me encantaba, así que deje que siguiera.

"Me han pasado cosas increíbles estos años, he visto cosas que pocos magos han visto, el profesor Snape dice que soy uno de los mejores magos del colegio"

Me contó un montón de cosas de sus años en Hogwarts y algunas que a mi parecer estaba exagerando, pero esa era una buena señal, a mitad de la conversación se sentó a mi lado, y seguimos hablando con una conversación fluida, cuando sin venir a cuento, me pregunto por mis padres.

"Y ¿tus padres? ¿Como se llaman?" Pregunto

Ese era el fin de nuestra recién estrenada amistad, estaba segura, como iba decirle que era hija de muggles, o lo que es lo mismo para el, una sangre sucia, no tenia claro si mentirle, inventarme alguna historia extraña o decirle la verdad, si realmente le caía bien y teníamos tantas cosas en común no tendría por que pasar nada, o ¿si? en ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió

"Hola Draco, ¿que haces tu aquí?" Era Carol, no quedaba demasiado para la llegada a Hogwarts y venia a buscarme "¿Se te ha perdido alguna babosa? ohm, no, lo siento, quería decir tus inseparables guardaespaldas..."

Draco miro con cara de odio a Carol y se levanto, antes de marcharse, Draco se dio la vuelta y mirándome dijo "No te perderé de vista" y entonces salio del compartimiento no sin antes dar un pequeño empujón a Carol que cayo en el sofá mas cercano.

"¡¡Será payaso el niñato este!" Dijo Carol furiosa "juro que algún día le enseñare modales a ese mago mimado, ¿May? ¡¡¡MAY!" Grito

"¡¡¡No me perderá de vista!" dije risueña "¡NO ME PERDERA DE VISTA! ¡¡¡Carol! ¡¡Te quiero! ¡Gracias por traerme aquí!" entonces me tire sobre Carol para abrazarla pero ella se quito a tiempo.

"¿Pero tu estas tonta? Draco es un mago peligroso, no deberías quedarte tan atontada con el, ¿no sabes quien es su padre? ¿No sabes a quien sigue? por dios May, que eres nueva ¡¡pero no estupida!" dijo Carol con cara de estar realmente molesta, pero yo no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara "anda vamos chiflada" dijo cogiendome del brazo con suavidad "dentro de poco te llamare lunática con a luna, ¿¿eso te gustaría?"

"¿¿Lunática? Carol ¡¡no me tomes el pelo! Que te puede escuchar alguien y empezar a llamármelo en toda la escuela Jajá jajá" y juntas salimos del compartimento.

Al rato nos reunimos con Sol en un compartimento a solas, debía contarles que había algo que me comía por dentro, necesitaba decirlo.

"¡Necesito ser Sangre Limpia!" solté de repente ignorando a Sol que contaba una de sus aventurillas.

"¡¿Qué! Pero May…" Dijo Sol mientras Carol se llevaba la mano a la boca.

"¡No Me lo creo! Te ha comido el Coco, ese… ¡Malfoy te ha comido la sesera!"

"Por favor, no lo puedo evitar, me gusta, me gusta de verdad y no voy a tener oportunidad alguna siendo una hija de Muggles o Sangre sucia como diría el" continué

"May, prométenos, que nunca nunca, seguirás los pasos de Malfoy, y con eso quiero decir, tatuarte _El Signo_ en el brazo" dijo Sol cogiendome de las manos.

"¡Hey! No estoy tan loca, no quiero acabar en Azkaban solo quiero… pasar un buen rato con ese rubiales" conteste poniendo cara de agradecida.

"¡Muy bien! Decididamente vamos a ver a unos pelirrojos" Dijo Sol poniéndose de pie

"Siiiii Siiii Siiiii" Contesto Carol poniendo voz de niña pequeña como si su madre hubiera aceptado comprarle el juguete que mas quería.

"Weasley!" Dijo Carol alzando la voz poniendo cara de interesante.

"No hemos hecho nada" dijeron los gemelos al unísono al mismo tiempo que Ron asintió con la cabeza. No podía decir nada ya que llevaba la boca llena de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores.

"¡No es eso!..." Interrumpí yo pasando por delante de Sol y Carol "Necesito, algo que me haga simular ser… una sangre limpia" un resoplido llego desde la ventana era una chica de cabello rizado, muy alborotado. "Granger ¿Supongo?" Dije yo contestando a su bufido, o… ¿había sido ese gato enorme? No, definitivamente había sido Hermione.

"¿Y tu eres?..." dijo ella mirándome directamente a los ojos desafiante.

"May, May Thomas" conteste sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"muy bien chicas creo que tenemos lo que necesitáis" Dijo Fred o… George, nose son idénticos.

"si, esto es una poción que se llama Sangre Royal" continuo el otro gemelo

"os la dejamos por el módico precio de…"

"De cero galeones gracias, tu poción acaba de ser confiscada" dijo Carol quitándole la poción de las manos y dándose la vuelta.

"¡Me encanta cuando se pone firme!" oí decir a… ¿fue Ron quien dijo eso?

"creo que le gustas…" Le comente a Carol

"¿A quien?" me dijo ella incrédulamente.

"A Ron Weasly por supuesto"

"¡Anda Ya!... ¿de verdad? ¿Tu lo crees?" Pregunto Carol con una sonrisita en la cara.

"¡Siii! Deberías pedirle una cita, aunque solo fuera para ir un día a Hogsmeade"

"¡Anda Tira! ¡Que nos esperan los carruajes! No hemos ni empezado las clases y ya estas haciendo de cupido" dijo Sol empujándonos hacia los carruajes, sabia que eran Thestrals los que tiraban de ellos, aunque no los veía, y verdaderamente estaba agradecida de no verlos.

"¿Los ves?" Pregunto una voz a mi lado.

"Nop, no los veo, aunque se que están, y tu ¿los ves?" Le dije girándome, era un chico alto, moreno, y aunque llevaba gafas se veían que sus ojos verdes eran preciosos.

"Soy Harry" dijo el dándome la mano, en ese mismo instante mis ojos se elevaron a su frente, ahí estaba, OH ¡dios Mío! ¡Era el!

"Yo Soy…"

"May… no deberías hablar con gente así, no vaya a ser que te eches a perder" Contesto esa voz burlona, era Malfoy por supuesto pero no se detuvo donde nosotros estábamos sino que continuo andando hacia los carruajes.

"Ermm... Yo, lo siento me tengo de ir mis amigas me esperan" Dije, esperando que eso fuera una media disculpa por el comentario de Draco.

Carol y Sol ya estaban metidas en uno de los carruajes y esperaban mi llegada

"Así que has conocido a Harry, ¿que te parece? es súper majo" dijo Carol con cara de cierta admiración.

"Súper majo si, pero es un poco creído también..." contesto sol con una carcajada

Nuestra conversación giro en torno a Harry el resto del camino, en la verdad y la ficción de los libros, y llegamos a Hogwarts.

Allí estaba yo, frente al castillo más mágico del mundo, la escuela de magia y hechicería que me convertiría en lo que siempre debí ser, UNA BRUJA.

De pronto alguien me cogio del brazo con fuerza.

"May... vamos al baño, rápido" Eran Carol y Sol que prácticamente me llevaban en voladas.

"¿Tienes la poción? Rápido tómatela, nosotras tenemos que entrar en el gran comedor antes que vosotros, así q venga, de un trago, todo dentro" Me dijo Sol

Mirándolas, bebí la poción que tenia un sabor entre jugo de manzana y pimientos y algo parecido a... ¿Ketchup? ¿Que me estaba tomando? Primero calor, luego frió, luego risa y posteriormente nada, volvía a ser yo, me sentía bien, parecía que todo seguía igual, pero eso no lo sabría hasta tener el sombrero sobre mi cabeza.

"¿Como te encuentras? ¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto Carol

"Mejor que nunca" Conteste

"Bien pues vamonos o llegaremos tarde" Dijo Sol abriendo la puerta

Corrimos hasta el gran salón y Carol me indico donde tenía que ir, ellas entraron primero, y posteriormente, entre yo con todos los de primer año, era imposible no resaltar entre ellos, ya que a la mayoría les sacaba un palmo de altura, así que no podía evitar sentirme el centro de atención.

Al pasar por el pasillo note como Draco me miraba y me hacia una señal con la mano, a su lado, un asiento libre, justo donde señalaba, y a su otro lado una chica morena que me miraba con cara de odio, pero no le di la menor importancia, solo podía pensar en que Draco me esperaba en su mesa, y en que yo quería estar ahí.

"MAY, ¡MAY THOMAS!" mi nombre resonó en todo el comedor, me senté, y la profesora McGonagall se dispuso a ponerme el sombrero seleccionador, el gran momento había llegado.

Entonces el sombrero empezó a hablarme "¡aha, así que tu eres May Thomas ¿eh? La nueva que entra el 6º curso, difícil decisión la mía, valor no te falta, y tienes buen corazón, cualquiera de las casas te ayudaría a alcanzar el éxito, aha, pero, Mm... Veo que tienes deseos de pertenecer a una casa concreta eh? aunque en Gryffindor no te iría mal, mi decisión es que vallas a: SLYTHERIN"

Un grito ensordecedor inundo el gran comedor, yo, orgullosa, me levante y me dirigí hacia la mesa de Slytherin, mi nueva familia que me acogieron con los brazos abiertos, sobre todo Draco que me esperaba aun con el sitio libre para mi.

"¡¡Ha funcionado!" dijo Fred "somos unos genios hermanito"

"Es una pena que no sea de Gryffindor, espero que sepa bien lo que esta haciendo" Dijo Carol un tanto preocupada

"Claro que si, es mayorcita, sabrá cuidar de ella misma" comento Hermione

Mientras, al otro lado de la sala...

"Bienvenida a Slytherin, te presento a Crabbe y Goyle, mis mas fieles amigos"

"Encantada chicos" dije sonriente

"Gente como tu es lo que necesitamos en Slytherin, gente limpia, y no como esos entupidos sangre sucia, además se que llegaras a ser una bruja increíble" dijo Draco cogiendome por el hombro mientras Crabbe y Goyle sonreían de forma picara, entonces Dumbledore hablo.

"BIENVENIDOS TODOS, ES HORA DE QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA"

Un montón de comida apareció sobre la mesa, y yo, hambrienta por los acontecimientos comí de forma insaciable mientras mis nuevos compañeros me contaban cosas sobre la casa a la que ahora pertenecía

Al terminar, todos nos levantamos y nos dispusimos a ir a los cuartos, no sin antes encontrarme con mis amigas

"¡¡Lo conseguiste! Estas en Slytherin!" Dijo Sol emocionada

"¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡¡Funciono! No fue fácil, pero funciono" Dije feliz

Note q Carol me miraba de forma extraña y le pregunte que le pasaba

"May, solo quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado" Dijo preocupada

"¡Claro que si! No estoy loca ¿recuerdas?" Dije dándole un pequeño toque en la frente que la hizo sonreír.

"Esta bien, mañana nos vemos en el desayuno, tenemos que irnos, hemos de acompañar a los nuevos a los dormitorios, buenas noches - dijo Sol mientras las dos se alejaban

"¿Nos vamos?" Dijo Draco por detrás de mí susurrándome al oído

"¡Si! Vamonos" conteste

Mientras caminábamos hacia los dormitorios continué hablando con Draco

"Debes saber la contraseña para entrar en la sala común de Slytherin, es importante que no lo olvides, si no, no podrías entrar, la contraseña es BASILISCO, no lo olvides eh?" dijo Draco acercándose peligrosamente.

Al llegar a la sala común después de pasar la pared de piedra me senté en un sofá y por primera vez en todo el día sentía un cansancio inmenso.

"¿estas bien?" dijo Draco, que había ido a por un jugo de calabaza

"si, solamente algo cansada, hoy ha sido un día INFINITO y eso mi cuerpo lo nota"

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Draco, por primera vez veía un ápice de sensibilidad en su rostro.

"¿Quieres ir a dormir?" pregunto

"nah! me quedare un rato mas contigo, aquí se esta muy bien, me siento como... me siento como en casa."


	3. Capitulo 2

**Muchas Gracias a los que habéis leído este fanfic, pero algún review no iría mal. No voy a pedir reviews para seguir escribiendo porque lo seguiré haciendo igualmente, pero tanto a Carol como a mi nos animaría mucho recibir reviews. **

**Xxx May xxX**

**PD: Ninguno de los personajes es mío, excepto May, Carol y Sol ) Esta claro que si Draco fuera mío no lo tendría lejos.**

CAPITULO II

"¿May?" Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré frente a dos luces verdes, no, no eran luces, eran ojos, los ojos de Draco

"No… no ha sido un sueño" Dije en voz alta "¿Qué?... ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"¿Un Sueño? May, estas pirada" Dijo Draco riéndose entre dientes "Te has quedado dormida mientras te contaba como estuve a punto de morir delante de un Hipogrifo Loco, nadie, se queda dormido mientras le cuentan algo así." Dijo el, un poco molesto.

"Ya ves, es que no me impresionan los Hipogrifos" Dije con un movimiento de hombros "son simplemente…. ¡Pollos Gigantes!"

"Eso no lo dirías si hubiera estado apunto de matarte uno de esos bichos" Replico Malfoy como un niño pequeño.

"Vale, Vale, ¡tu ganas! Me voy a la cama" dije mientras me dirigía hacia el final del pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, a un lado los dormitorios de las chicas, y al otro los de los chicos. Al Entrar en la habitación me di cuenta del olor a rosas, un poco estaba bien, pero ¿tanto?

"¡¡Que Peste! ¿Que es esa olor?" dije al ver que las chicas aun estaban levantadas.

"Ha sido Millicent, Intentaba hacer un filtro amoroso." Dijo una de las chicas, llevaba el pelo oscuro, en media melenita que le tapaba las orejas.

"Y ¿Para quién va dirigido el filtro?" Pregunte sentándome en la cama en la que a sus pies tenia un baúl con las iniciales de M.T.

"Para Blaise Zabini, esta loca, ¡le gusta ese chimpancé!" Dijo la morena a la vez que yo me reía por su comentario.

"¡Pansy! Que tu estés cegada por _¡OH, el Poderoso Malfoy!_ no quiere decir que todos los demás chicos de Slytherin sean chimpancés" Contesto Millicent bastante enfadada.

"Y ¿a ti May?" Dijo Pansy girándose hacia mí.

"A mi… ¿que?" Conteste temiéndome lo peor.

"He visto como te mira, ¿estas segura de que no te gusta?" dijo Pansy mientras hacia un movimiento de sabelotodo con las cejas.

"¿Quién me mira?"

"Pues Gregory Goyle, ¿Quién si no? ¿Draco? Esta demasiado colgado por mi como para fijarse en otra"

"ermm... ¿Goyle? No, no, como guardaespaldas debe estar muy bien, pero no creo que pueda mantener una conversación de mas de dos o tres gruñidos" Conteste riéndome. "Me voy a dormir, chicas, podríais por favor limpiar todo este… ¿olor asqueroso?" Continué metiéndome en la cama.

_A la mañana siguiente en la sala común de Gryffindor_

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Los Elfos domésticos están de Huelga?" Critico Carol al ver el estado de la sala común, parecía que hubiera pasado la marabunta, pero solo eran los restos de la fiesta de esa noche.

"¡Pues Deberían!" Chillo Hermione que estaba recogiendo algunas botellas de Cerveza de Mantequilla de las mesas de estudio.

"Relájate Hermione" Le dijo Ron mientras Fred y George cantaban una canción, que al parecer, ellos habían nombrado como Himno de la P.E.D.D.O.

De repente el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió, y entro una mujer de rasgos felinos, con el pelo recogido por un moño aunque cubierto por un Puntiagudo gorro.

"Pero… Pero… ¿Qué es esto? ¡Banda de Babeantes y Bobos Babuinos!" Exploto la Profesora McGonagall.

"Profesora, no, no ha sido culpa nuestra…" Empezó Carol.

"Cállese señorita Hornby! Me ha desilusionado muchísimo, como han dejado la sala común. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor"

"Pero… Profesora… ¡si aun no tenemos puntos!" Se quejo Hermione

"¡Para cuando los tengáis!" Dijo la Profesora McGonagall en lo que parecía estaba apunto de reventársele una vena de la frente. "Además, los señorítos Weasley, la señorita Granger y usted señorita Hornby tendrán dos horas de castigo esta tarde después de clase con el Profesor Snape."

"¿El Profesor Snape? ¡Por favor señorita todo menos eso!" Le rogó Ron. "El nos odia"

"Así a lo mejor la próxima vez os lo pensareis dos veces antes de hacer nada como esto, el profesor Snape me pidió ayuda para limpiar los calderos, y eso es lo que haréis esta tarde, recordadlo, a las 5 de la tarde os espera el Profesor Snape." Y así, salio de la sala común hablando entre dientes para ella.

"Esto es injusto, si no hubieras ido poniendo prendas de ropa en la sala común, los elfos domésticos habrían venido y no estaríamos castigados el primer día de clase" Le recrimino Carol a Hermione.

"Si vosotros hubierais limpiado antes de iros a dormir, esto no habría pasado" Le contesto Hermione alzando un poco mas la voz.

Carol no solía prestar demasiada atención cuando hablaba Hermione, se llevaban bien pero tenían choques continuamente, así que se limito a asentir con la cabeza y caminar hacia el cuadro, antes de llegar se giro y dijo "¡MOVEROS! ¿Queréis llegar tarde a clase de pociones? ¡VAMOS!"

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la clase de pociones, me encontré con mis amigas, y fui corriendo para contarlos todo lo que me había pasado.

"¿En serio? ¡Vaya May! parece ser que has hecho buenas migas con Draco ¿eh?" dijo Sol risueña.

"Mientras no se tatué el brazo..."comento Carol que no parecía estar demasiado de acuerdo con esa amistad.

Entonces algo dentro de mi se encendió y no pude evitar contestar alterada "¿Que pasa? ¿Tanto te cuesta alegrarte por mi?"

"¿Alegrarme de que? ¿de que te juntes con mortífagos y sus descendientes? que quieres que te diga pero ¡no me agrada la idea!" contesto Carol alzando cada vez mas la voz, Sol que estaba en medio no podía mediar entre ellas, al fin y al cabo, cuando discuten, es mejor dejar que se desahoguen, pensó.

"¿Crees que por ser de Slytherin y codearme con Draco voy a hacerme una mortífaga? ¿Tan estupida crees q soy?" dijo May con un tono ya algo mas calmado pero aun gritando

"Tienes mas posibilidades de serlo estando donde estas y codeándote con quien te codeas que estando con nosotras" dijo Carol bajando la mirada

"Mira Carol" dije "no voy a hacer nada malo, seré la prueba patente de que no todos los que salen de Slytherin son magos echados a perder, no tienes de que preocuparte, en serio, y en cuanto al rubiales, bueno, ya sabes que tengo mucho carácter, nadie puede comerme la cabeza, y menos un rubiales como el, me lo como con pan."

Carol me miro sonriente y las dos empezamos a reírnos cuando Sol se nos echo encima para darnos un gran abrazo.

"¡OS QUIEROOOOO CHICAS!" gritó

"¡MIERDA!" dijo Carol "si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde a la primera clase con Snape, y encima esta tarde tengo castigo con el, vamos, corred."

"¿castigo con Snape? ¿Ya te han castigado?" Pregunte

"ahora te lo cuento, ¡¡¡corre!" dijo Carol y las tres salimos corriendo

Cuando entramos en la clase de pociones...

"Señoritas Thomas, Hornby y Librae, han estado a punto de llegar tarde a MI clase, la próxima vez no seré tan flexible, SIENTENSE!" dijo Snape desde el otro lado de su mesa y las tres obedecimos con al cabeza agachada, Draco me miro y sonrió, pero yo decidí sentarme en esa clase con mis amigas, Carol tenia que contarme por que estaba castigada.

Mientras Snape daba unas pautas para hacer una poción llamada filtro de paz que se utilizaba para calmar los nervios, Carol y yo cuchicheábamos bajo nuestros pupitres...

"Así que castigada con Ronald ¿eh?" dije a Carol "espero que aproveches esta oportunidad" dije sonriente

"¿Aprovechar que? ¿De que hablas May?"Dijo Carol haciendo como que no entendía nada.

"Vamos Carol, no te hagas la tonta, tu y yo sabemos que te gusta Ron y algún día tendrás que hacer algo ¿no?" dije mirándola cuando en ese momento apareció una mano encima de la cabeza de Carol.

"Señoritas Thomas y Hornby, seguramente su conversación sea muy interesante pero estamos en clase de pociones y no en una reunión de la revista Corazón de Bruja, así que por favor ATIENDAN, 5 puntos menos para Slytherin y otros 5 para Gryffindor."

Al finalizar la clase y después de 10 puntos menos tanto para Slytherin como para Gryffindor nos levantamos de los pupitres, recogimos los ingredientes y limpiamos los calderos con un movimiento de varita, que a mi me parecía bastante gracioso.

"Señorita Hornby, Weasley y Granger, no se olviden que nos veremos esta tarde a las 5 después de las clases." Dijo el Profesor Snape poniendo una sonrisa de triunfo.

La siguiente clase era Encantamientos, con el profesor Flitwick esta asignatura era solo con los de Slytherin, y Draco por supuesto esperaba en el pasillo a que yo saliera de Pociones.

"Venga May, vamos, te estaba esperando, ¡llegaremos tarde!" me apresuro Draco.

"¿Desde cuando te importa llegar tarde a clase?" Le pregunte levantando una ceja. El soltó un pequeño "Já" y agarro mi mano llevándome hacia un rincón.

"No me importa, solo quería que te dieras prisa a dejar a esos traidores" dijo señalando a Carol y a los demás de Gryffindor.

"¿Por qué? ¿Me echabas de menos?" Bromee yo.

"No, simplemente, no tengo ganas de que nos saquen mas puntos por tu amistad con ellos. ¿Tus padres no te han enseñado a no ir con sangre sucias y traidores?" dijo mientras andábamos hacia el aula del primer piso.

"Puedo preguntarte, ¿que te hace pensar que mis padres no son amantes de los muggles?" Le pregunte, al oír semejante cosa, el se paro en seco y me dirigió una mirada amenazante.

"No estarías en Slytherin sino fuera así" Un sentimiento de culpabilidad recorrió mi cuerpo al oír esas palabras.

"¡Draco, pequeño! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!" Era Pansy, había agarrado el brazo de Draco con tanta fuerza que casi le hizo caer.

"Si, ¡Pequeño! ¡Vas a llegar tarde!" Me burle de él.

"Pansy, esta vez no voy a ir a clase, yo, y… May vamos a saltarnos esta clase." Dijo con una risita retándome. Así, Pansy salio corriendo hacia el aula de encantamientos no sin antes darme una mirada recriminatoria.

"Y ¿donde vamos a ir?" Le pregunte a Draco, me daba pavor saltarme una clase, pero no por eso iba a quedar mal delante de el. Me tendió su mano para que la cogiera y cuando lo hice, echo a correr conmigo detrás. No dejo de correr hasta que llegamos a la segunda planta, a un baño en el que ponía "estropeado".

"Es el baño de las chicas, pero esta cerrado desde hace mucho, quiero enseñarte algo" El baño era un sitio oscuro y olía a humedad, habían varios lavabos al fondo, y en la mitad de la sala estaban los lavamanos, Draco se apoyaba en uno en el que había una serpiente grabada.

"La cámara de los secretos" susurre yo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Esto, solo lo saben algunos alumnos de Hogwarts" me pregunto Draco extrañado.

"Solo… lo se, no preguntes cosas de las que no te gustaría saber las respuestas" Le corte yo. "¿Que era lo que me querías enseñar?" intente cambiar de tema. Entonces, el se arremango la manga del brazo derecho. "Esto" Un tatuaje apareció en su brazo, era una calavera con una serpiente en su boca. Después de mirar el tatuaje alce la mirada a sus ojos, me miraba atentamente como si buscara algo dentro de mí.

"¿La marca tenebrosa?" Le pregunte, yo ya sabia que estaba allí, Joanne Rowling era una adivina, y lo escribió todo en sus libros, los cuales yo había leído, afortunadamente. "Esto significa que tu eres…"

"Si, un mortífago, al igual que mi padre, mí madre y que casi toda mi familia."

"Pero ¿porque me lo estas contando? ¿No se supone que no lo deberías decir a nadie?" le pregunte mirando otra vez a su brazo.

"Ya, pero, confió en ti, además, el señor tenebroso esta buscando a gente nueva para su ejercito, y tu…"

"Yo no, Draco, no, no puedo" Le corte, cosa que no le gusto demasiado, y continuo diciendo.

"Y tu, eres una bruja que tiene mucho poder, escondido aun, si, pero lo tendrás." Agache la vista, no podía creer lo que me estaba pidiendo, me pedía que me uniera a Lord Voldemord. Era lo que Carol decía, yo no era mala, no tenia el poder ni las ganas de matar a nadie, no conseguiría hacer una maldición imperdonable ni proponiéndomelo. "Piensalo May, podrías tenerlo todo, todo el poder en tus manos, o estas con nosotros o contra nosotros." Lo que dijo era muy tentador, pero ¿como iba yo, una sangre sucia, juntarme con los mortífagos?

La Puerta se abrió dando un golpazo y justo entonces entro Snape.

"Vaya, Vaya, veo que no pierde el tiempo Señor Malfoy, por desgracia están ustedes saltándose una clase, y no estaría bien que les dejara pasar impunes, así que, esta tarde a las 5 vendrán a mi despacho a ayudar a los de Gryffindor a… limpiar los calderos. Ahora fuera, la clase esta apunto de acabarse, y sus compañeros les esperan en el gran comedor".

Durante todo el día, estuve pensando en lo que me dijo Draco, _o estas con nosotros o contra nosotros…_ No se lo dije a las chicas, temía que me obligaran a dejar de ir con Draco o que hicieran algo para que el no me hablara mas. A las 5 después de clase de Herbologia, me dirigí al despacho de Snape, había estado intentando esquivar a Draco durante todo el día, tenia de asimilar lo que me había dicho, así que salí corriendo de Herbologia aunque sabia que me lo iba a encontrar en el castigo con Snape.

Al llegar a las mazmorras encontré a Carol y a Ron que se dirigían hacia el despacho de Snape, me junte con ellos el camino que faltaba, cuando entramos allí ya estaban George, Fred y Hermione. Draco no tardo en llegar.

"¿Me has estado evitando?" susurro Draco mientras yo rascaba los restos de un filtro de paz que parecía digno de Longbottom.

"No, no lo he hecho" le metí

"SILENCIO" Berreo Snape desde el fondo de la sala mientras corregía unos ejercicios de primer curso.

_En el otro lado de la sala_

"Uno menos" Dijo Carol dejando el caldero que había estado limpiando en el armario, se dirigió a coger otro mas cuando en el mismo momento Ron intento coger el mismo caldero.

"Lo Siento" dijo el poniéndose colorado. Y fue a coger otro caldero, justo cuando Carol se giro para comenzar a limpiar el caldero que tenia en las manos "Espera"

"¿Qué?" le pregunto ella desconcertada.

"Dentro de nada, será la primera visita a Hogsmeade…" comenzó Ron.

"Si, lo se…" Dijo Carol con impaciencia.

"Yo, quería saber, si tu, bueno, si…"

"¿si yo?..."

"Bueno si tu, ¿tienes planes para ese día?" Pregunto finalmente Ron, consiguiendo con ello que a Carol se le cayera el caldero causando un gran estruendo. Haciendo que Snape susurrara un "Patético"

"Vaya, ehmmm, no me esperaba eso" Dijo Carol recogiendo el caldero del suelo.

"Ya... De acuerdo, eso es que tienes planes ¿verdad? Me lo suponía" Dijo Ron sintiéndose abatido por la respuesta.

"¡No! No, no tengo nada que hacer, si quieres, podríamos ir juntos a tomar algo" Le dijo Carol rápidamente.

Después de dos horas de limpiar calderos estábamos todos fuera en los pasillos de la mazmorra.

"May… yo te espero mejor en el gran comedor" Dijo Draco mirando con asco a Hermione "No vaya a ser que me pegue algo la sangre sucia". Yo simplemente asentí y hice un signo con la mano como diciéndole que se marchara.

En ese mismo momento, Carol me cogio del Brazo y me dijo:

"Vamos, a cenar, y por el camino te cuento una cosa" así que empezamos a andar hacia el gran comedor.

"Cuenta, ¿que es eso tan importante?" Le pregunte cuando no había nadie a la vista.

"¡Me ha pedido que vaya a Hogmeade con el!" me dijo emocionada.

"Ron te ha pedido ¿que…?" Pregunte, y ella simplemente asintió dando botes de alegría "No me lo puedo creer, al fin y al cabo no es tan tonto como parece" Dije bromeando.

"¡Anda tira para dentro! Luego nos vemos." Dijo empujándome hacia el gran comedor. Ella se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, yo, me encamine hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vi a Malfoy ocupado con Pansy, ella le estaba enseñando un poema que había escrito y el simplemente hacia ver que escuchaba. Así que me senté junto a Crabbe y Goyle durante toda la cena.

Como yo creía, la conversación de estos dos, se basaba en gruñidos entre bocado y bocado, y también alguna frase sobre Malfoy y Pansy. Me entere de que Pansy había sido la novia de Draco durante el cuarto y quinto curso, pero el la había dejando en verano, aunque Goyle comento que seguían liándose cuando a Draco se le antojaba.

Después de la cena, me encontré con Sol que se acaba de enterar de lo de Carol y Ron e iba dando saltitos por el pasillo enganchada a Carol.

"¿Sabéis que me ha contado Goyle?" Les dije de forma desinteresada.

"Ah… ¿Pero habla?" Bromeo Carol.

"¡Si! No solo emite gruñidos, sino que a veces tiene un momento de lucidez y dice cosas coherentes" continué yo

"Bueno, dinos, ¿que te dijo?" Pregunto Sol impaciente.

"Pues que Draco y Pansy salieron juntos en un par de cursos, y que ahora el se lía con ella cuando se le antoja" Explique.

"May… te advierto una cosa, Pansy parece tonta, pero no lo es, ten cuidado con ella" Me dijo Sol poniéndose seria.

Después de hablar un rato con Sol y Carol, dieron el toque de queda de las nueve, y todos los alumnos debían estar en sus salas comunes.

Ahí me encontré con Draco y Pansy, su inseparable sombra, le estaba cogiendo manía a la niña esta. Así que me senté en uno de los sofás vacíos y empecé a hacer mis deberes de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

"¿Haciendo los deberes May?" Me pregunto Draco intentando ver lo que estaba escribiendo.

"Claro, como una niña buena" le dije en tono burlón "¿Que? ¿Ya has acabado tus deberes con Pansy?"

"¿Son Celos lo que noto en tus palabras Thomas?" Dijo Draco riéndose.

"¿Celos yo? ¿De que? ¿De que te líes conmigo cuando se te antoje?" Le conteste de forma desinteresada.

"Mira pequeña, yo me lió con Pansy cuando no tengo nada mas, pero, ahora las cosas han cambiado." Dijo sentándose a mi lado

"¿Han… cambiado?" Dije entrecortadamente.

"Claro, ahora tengo otra en la que centrarme" Dijo acercándose mas.

"¿De verdad?" Le pregunte tristemente. El se levanto del sofá y se sentó en el suelo cerca de la chimenea.

"Nah, era coña, no hay ninguna que tenga lo que yo necesito." Dijo mientras sacaba la pluma y el pergamino y empezó a hacer los deberes conmigo.

_Mientras, en la sala común de Gryffindor..._

"Suéltame, no me pegues mas, no seas bruto..." Se oía quejarse a Hermione mientras Fred no paraba de tirarle del pelo cuando estaba intentando terminar sus deberes.

"Venga Hermione, dale un repasito..." Se burlaba Fred mientras Ginny jugaba con Crookshanks.

Al fondo de la sala, Ron, Harry y Carol hablaban sobre algo tremendamente bajo aunque hacían ver que jugaban a Ajedrez Mágica.

"¿Sabéis lo que dicen por ahí sobre Draco?" murmuro Ron moviendo un alfil.

"Mm.… ¿Puede ser que es un cabeza de chorlito? A parte de eso... no se me ocurre nada" dijo Carol despreocupada "Harry Mueve la torre"

"¡No! Dicen que tiene el tatuaje de... de... bueno... de quien no debe ser nombrado... ya sabéis" dijo Ron con cierto tartamudeo.

"¿Queeeee?" Dijeron Carol y Harry al mismo tiempo haciendo que varios de los que estaban en la sala común se giraran.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿quien te lo ha dicho?" Pregunto Carol

"Lo dice todo el colegio, no puedo creer que me enterase antes que vosotros" contesto Ron recostándose un poco en el sofá con cara de triunfo.

"Increíble, era de esperar pero no deja de parecerme sorprendente" Dijo Carol levantándose "tengo que avisar a May, seguro que ella no sabe nada..."

"Tendrás que esperar a mañana, ya sabes que esta prohibido salir de las salas comunes después de las 9" Dijo Harry resabiando

"¿Crees q me importa? voy a salir de aquí y a avisar a mi amiga del peligro que esta corriendo"Dijo Carol encaminándose hacia el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

"¡Espera!" Dijo Ron cogiendola del brazo "No iras a ningún sitio, te puedes meter en líos, al fin y al cabo, mañana volverás a verla, hoy no va a pasar nada"

"Ron" Dijo Carol "cada segundo cuenta, así q yo me voy"

"ahh aahh si... ¿si?" Dijo Ron tartamudeando "entonces voy contigo, pero antes de nada… HAQUE MATE" sentencio con una sonrisita, moviendo su reina y haciendo que esta matara al rey.

"Pues… ¡Yo también vengo!" Dijo Harry y los tres salieron por el cuadro

"Tengo algo que podría ayudarnos" Harry saco una capa, la capa de invisibilidad, así que los tres se ocultaron bajo ella. Estaban bastante estrechos.

Ron estaba atemorizado, y en un impulso cuando Nick casi decapitado pasó por su lado, Ron agarro la mano de Carol apenas sin darse cuenta, esta paro en seco al darse cuenta de la situación, pero poco después, ella también le dio la mano, evitaban las miradas entre los dos, pero el contacto era patente.

"¡Ay!" Se quejo Harry cuando iban a bajar a las mazmorras "Carol me has pisado"

"Bueno, no es que haya demasiado sitio para poner los pies sin que nos vean. ¿No Crees?"

Al llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Slytherin después de pasar por todo un laberinto de intrincados pasillos se pararon y observaron la pared de piedra.

"¿Como piensas entrar ahí?" Dijo Harry susurrando mientras se tocaba el pie comprobando que estaba intacto del pisotón de Carol.

"Se la contraseña" Contesto Carol, oí a Snape mientras se lo decía a un Prefecto

"¡Increíble!" dijo Ron asombrado

"¡BASILISCO!" dijo Carol a la pared.

La pared a penas se movió, se abría lentamente y Carol rezaba para que nadie en el interior se diera cuenta de que se estaba abriendo…

Carol, Harry y Ron se quitaron la capa.

"Quedaros aquí, voy a intentar llegar hasta el cuarto de May, mientras, si alguien viene, hacérmelo saber de cualquier forma" Carol se puso la capa de invisibilidad mientras Ron y Harry se escondían tras una de las plantas que había en la sala común, Carol, se dispuso a comenzar su hazaña.

Cuando entro, vio a May y a Draco junto a la chimenea haciendo deberes, no sabía como iba a llegar hasta ella sin que el se diera cuenta pero tenia que intentarlo, al llegar justo al lado de May, Carol cogio una de sus plumas y escribió en el pergamino más cercano:

"_Ve a los baños, tengo q hablar contigo de algo importante"_

_Carol_

Mire hacia todas partes desconcertada, no sabia como había llegado esa nota ahí, pero me levante decidida.

"Erm… voy al baño, tanta cerveza de mantequilla…" Intente disimular con una risita tonta.

"Esta bien, no tardes mucho" contesto Draco agarrando mi mano con suavidad y besándola, lo cual me hizo sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, y habría jurado que la planta de la entrada había hecho un "¡Puaj!"

Cuando llegue al baño me encontré con Carol mirándome seriamente.

"¿Ha Pasado algo?" Pregunte al verla tan seria. "¡Si entra alguien te caerá un paquete!..."

"Ven aquí, quiero que sepas con lo q estas jugando" Dijo guiándome hacia uno de los retretes.

"¿sabes lo que es esto?" Dijo sacando un dibujo de su bolsillo, un dibujo de la marca tenebrosa.

"Si, si que lo se" conteste sin saber que pasaba

"¡Vale! Pues esto, es lo que llevan tatuado los mortífagos como ya sabrás, y eso significa que son seguidores y discípulos del señor tenebroso, lo que quiere decir que no son buenas compañías…. pues esto es lo que lleva tatuado tu querido Draco Malfoy en el brazo…" dijo Carol esperando una respuesta.

"Lo se…." Dije casi susurrando con la cabeza agachada.

"¿Que?" Pregunto Carol como si no hubiera oído mi respuesta.

"¡Que ya lo se!" dije en tono mas alto "El mismo me lo enseño esta tarde, cuando me propuso unirme a el…" dije esto ultimo diciéndolo muy rápido para ver si Carol no se enteraba.

"¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?" Grito Carol "¿y que le dijiste?"

"¡Pues que no! Bueno, en realidad se quedo un tanto en el aire…" conteste.

"May, mañana hablaremos tu, Sol y yo de todo esto, ahora mismo estoy demasiado alucinada como para pensar con fluidez, acuéstate pronto y mañana hablamos, esto no puede quedar así." Carol volvió a colocarse la capa "¡Ah!" Dijo sacando la cabeza "Evita a Draco en todo momento" y salio rápidamente por la puerta dejándome sola con mis pensamientos…

**¿Que os parece? ¿Interesante? Pues no veáis lo que se avecina en el próximo capitulo, sueños, predicciones… Venga, alguna review! **


	4. Capitulo 3

**REVIEWS: Bueno parece que os cuesta reviews. Después de todo, lo ha leído bastante gente, pero vaya, solo 1 review. **

**Laia: Gracias, por el review, si a mi tmb me parece improbable que Crabbe y Goyle hablen pero esa es la magia de la imaginación jajaja. Estate atenta para el próximo capitulo (el numero 4) puede que te lleves una sorpresa. **

**CAPITULO III**

_Harry se encontró en una sala oscura, en la que se podían distinguir varias sombras, la cicatriz le dolía tanto, que sabía quien iba a aparecer en esa sala. _

"_Matala!" Dijo una voz tenue pero sedienta de ganas de matar a esa persona._

"_Avada…" Pero la voz se rompió "Yo, no, ¡no puedo mi señor!" Dijo una voz mas débil parecía que estuviera apunto de llorar. _

_En el suelo había una chica, llorando desconsolada y temblando… ¡Era May! Quiso acercarse a ayudarla pero no pudo, su cuerpo no se movía, era como estar viendo todo eso en el cine. _

"_¿Qué? Niño Estupido" Dijo la voz tenue y así levanto su varita hacia el chico y chillo "Avada Kedavra" Y un rayo de luz ilumino y fulmino al instante a… Draco_.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, y sudoroso, así que despertó también a Ron para contarle su sueño.

"Ron ¡Despierta!" le apuro Harry.

"No…Profesor Snape no…" Dijo Ron en sueño, haciendo que Harry reculara dos pasos más hacia atrás y casi cayera al suelo.

"Ron despierta de una puñetera vez, van a matar a Draco!" dijo Harry ya desesperado

"Un Bien para la humanidad deja que lo hagan" murmuro Ron volviéndose a dormir.

"¡Y a May, también!" Al decir eso Ron se levanto dándose un golpe con la estantería que tenia al lado de la cama.

"Maldita sea, siempre igual" Dijo Ron fregándose con la mano donde se había dado el golpe. "Pero, Pero… ¿estas seguro de que era ahora?"

"No, no, era, diferente, yo no me podía mover, Voldemort le pedirá a Draco que mate a May, pero el se negara, así que Voldemort matara a los dos."

"Bueno pues, mañana por la mañana, se lo contamos a Carol y a Hermione" Dijo mirando al reloj "Solo quedan 20 minutos para que nos tengamos de levantar" protesto Ron.

Así que aunque con la resignación de Ron se vistieron y fueron a la sala común, donde, extrañamente encontraron a Carol sola.

"¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?" Le pregunto Ron haciendo que Carol diera un respingo del susto.

"No podía dormir, después de todo lo de ayer por la noche…" contesto Carol bostezando.

"Si Pues…" Empezó Harry pero Ron le corto.

"Vas a Flipar lo que ha soñado Harry esta noche" Dijo Ron todo emocionado saltando al lado vació del sofá donde Carol se sentaba. Haciendo que Harry le mirara con cara de desaprobación.

"Perdona Harry, sigue" Dijo Ron con un movimiento de hombros.

Harry le contó el sueño a Carol, quien decidió que le contaría eso mismo a May y a Sol en la hora del desayuno "Si sigue viva" Puntualizo Ron bromeando.

Llegaron al gran comedor esperando encontrar a May y a Sol allí, pero solo estaba Sol, al mirar hacía la mesa de Slytherin ni Draco ni May estaban en la sala.

"¡Tranquila Carol! Se habrán dormido" Le dijo Sol cuando Carol le contó lo del sueño de Harry.

"Si…Los dos ¿no?" Dijo Carol soltando una risita de incredulidad.

_Mientras, en la sala común de Slytherin..._

"¡Vamos Draco, o nos quedaremos sin desayuno!" Gruño Goyle andando hacia la puerta

"Adelantaos chicos, yo tengo algo que hacer" contesto Malfoy mirándome.

"¿Te importaría saltarte el desayuno para ver algo asombroso?" me pregunto con cara de interesante.

"¿Donde quieres ir?" Pregunte con cierta preocupación

"¡ACOMPAÑAME!" Dijo cogiendome de la mano y guiándome a la puerta

Al llegar a la parte de abajo del colegio entramos en una habitación llena de escobas...

"¿Alguna vez has montado en escoba?" me pregunto acercándome una de esas escobas.

"eeehhhmmm ¡No!" Conteste

Salimos del cuarto con una Nimbus 2001 cada uno, eran las escobas de quidditch del equipo de Slytherin, el padre de Draco las había comprado para el equipo el año que Draco entro a formar parte de el, así que nadie podría decirle nada por utilizarlas para uso propio.

Salimos al patio principal y nos montamos cada uno en nuestra escoba, Draco me enseño como tenia que hacerlo.

"Ahora solo tienes que dar una pequeña patada en el suelo que te impulsara hacia arriba, una vez arriba, mantén el equilibrio e intenta seguirme, yo cuidare de que todo valla bien, soy un excelente buscador de mi equipo, así que no tienes por que temer"

Después de alardear un poco mas, Draco y yo salimos hacia el cielo y volamos un rato, poco a poco nos acercamos a una de las torres más altas del castillo donde Draco aterrizo y me ayudo a poner los pies sobre la torre. Cuando conseguimos bajar y dejar las escobas en un buen sitio, Draco se sentó en una de las esquinas y yo tras el

"¡Wooow ha sido increíble!" exclame

"Mira a tu alrededor" dijo Malfoy con la mirada perdida en el horizonte

Al mirar descubrí la grandiosa visión que tenía ante mí, veía todo el bosque, el lago, los terrenos del colegio TODO, era increíble.

"Vengo aquí cuando necesito escapar de todo, cuando mi mente necesita descanso y necesito estar solo, pensé que podía compartirlo contigo" dijo Draco aun con la mirada perdida.

"¡Draco tiene corazón!" susurre en mi mente, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando...

"Nunca he traído a nadie aquí, así que puedes sentirte afortunada" Ese si era mi Draco...

Yo, totalmente anonadada por lo que estaba pasando, solamente me limite a mirar a Draco y sonreír... cuando el, repentinamente, acerco su cara a la mía, y sin darme apenas cuenta, estábamos besándonos... Cuando un pensamiento nublo mi conciencia, recordé algo, unas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza

"mañana hablaremos tu, Sol y yo de todo esto..." esas palabras se repetían continuamente, así que decidí sugerir volver al suelo en todos los sentidos, de modo que me separe un poco de Draco (un poco a mi pesar) y le sugerí que bajásemos, que íbamos a hacer tarde a la primera clase, y esta vez no me podía permitir saltarme otra clase, el accedió y los dos volvimos a montar en nuestras escobas.

Ya de vuelta al colegio justo antes de nuestra primera clase, me encontré con Sol y Carol desesperadas mirando por todas partes.

"¡CHICAAAS!" grite feliz, mientras ellas se acercaban corriendo para darme un abrazo que casi me corta la respiración.

"Dios mío May, estábamos muy preocupadas, ¿donde has estado?" pregunto Sol jadeante después de la carrera

"He ido con Draco a dar una vuelta en escoba, ¡ha sido increíble!" dije entusiasmada

Carol no hablaba nada, se limitaba a mirarme como buscando algo, pero al poco tiempo relajo la cara...

"Vamos, tenemos que hablar contigo de algo realmente importante, hemos pedido permiso a la profesora McGonagall para faltar a su clase con la excusa de explicarte algunas normas de la escuela, Ron y Harry nos acompañaran, vamos, tenemos que ir una de las clases vacías, ellos nos espera ahí..."

Al llegar, vi como Ron me miraba de forma extraña, la expresión de su cara era de tristeza, como si algo realmente grabe hubiese pasado...

"Bueno, ¿me vais a decir a que vienen esas caras?" Dije impaciente

"¡Vas a morir!" Chillo Ron levantándose del pupitre mientras el resto de los chicos le miraban de forma recriminatoria.

"¿Quieres callarte Ronald? Tienes el tacto donde yo me se" le grito Carol, y Ron simplemente volvió a sentarse.

Yo sin control alguno, empecé a temblar, no sabia de lo que estaban hablando y eso me impacientaba, pero no podía articular palabra

"Harry por favor, cuéntaselo..." Dijo Sol con cara de verdadera preocupación.

Harry me contó el sueño y cada palabra resultaba mas dolorosa, confiaba en que después de contármelo, me dijesen que hacer para evitarlo, pero no fue así, después de finalizar el sueño, hubo un silencio incomodo en el que todos miraban al suelo menos yo, que me quede atontada mirando uno de los posters de " como atrapar una snitch".

Al cabo de un rato de silencio, Sol cayó al suelo...

"¡Sol, ¡Sol! ¿Que te ocurre, ¡vamos responde!" grito Carol abalanzándose sobre ella y dándole ligeras palmaditas en la cara.

Todos la seguimos y nos arrodillamos ante ella, cuando se incorporo y abrió los ojos de forma violenta, y con una voz que no era a la que nos tenía acostumbrados tan risueña y soñadora dijo:

"_Con la pluma en la mano encontrareis una manera de salvar lo que mas queréis, son 7 los vasallos y 7 los pecados de los que tendréis que salvaros, ser 7 es vuestro destino y así ella lo ha escrito"_

Tras pronunciar estas palabras volvió a cerrar los ojos, y al cabo de un minuto despertó.

"¿Que? ¿Por qué me miráis así?" pregunto confusa dijo levantándose del suelo.

Nosotros nos mirábamos sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado, pero esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en nuestras cabezas, ahora solo teníamos que saber, que era lo que eso significaba...

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Pregunto Ron a Sol con cara asustadiza

"¿El Que?" Contesto Sol sin saber a que se referían.

"Es una profecía" Dijo Harry muy serio "Recuerdo cuando Trelawney tuvo una, y vaya tiene toda la pinta de ser lo mismo"

"¿Y que significa?" Pregunte acercándome a Harry desesperada.

"¡No lo se! Pero seguro que debemos contar con esa profecía para averiguar lo que debemos hacer" dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas.

"Una cosa es segura, el 7 es el numero clave" Dijo Carol haciendo enseñando siete dedos, después de eso, nos quedamos todos en silencio pensativos.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de la primera clase sonó rompiendo nuestro silencio.

"Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras" Dije saliendo por la puerta.

"May, ten cuidado" Dijo Carol, yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza.

Enfrente de la puerta del aula apoyado en la pared se encontraba Draco, con cara bastante impaciente

"¿Donde has estado?" Me pregunto avanzando hacia mí.

"Ehh... ¿yo? Simplemente me tenían de dar unas cosas Carol y Sol" le dije, aun no había asimilado muy bien lo de la profecía y todo eso. En esos momentos Draco se acerco más a mí con intenciones de besarme, pero yo di un paso atrás. El, se me quedo mirando sorprendido, no muchas chicas le había rechazado un beso y además ya nos habíamos besado antes.

"Mira, Draco yo, no, nosotros no podemos salir juntos, lo siento" Le dije decidida, no sabia a quien le hacia mas daño, si a el o a mi. Pero a lo mejor esa era la solución si yo renunciaba a estar junto a Draco, el no tendría razones para tener que matarme.

"¿No te gusto?" dijo haciendo uso de su mayor defecto, la vanidad.

"Yo… NO, no Me gustas Draco, me pareces una persona narcisista y muy egoísta" Como podía esta haciendo eso, pero debía hacerlo.

"¿Qué?" Dijo el sin creer lo que estaba oyendo, en esos momentos Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle caminaban hacia nosotros. Y Draco con una mirada desorientada hacia mi se fue dentro del aula.

"Lo siento" murmure, aunque el ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo.

Durante las siguientes clases Draco estuvo con Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle, parecía estar bien, aunque, a veces lo veía con la mirada perdida, bastante triste, cosa que no solía hacer.

En la hora de la comida, me senté con los de Gryffindor, si, creo que soy la única Slytherin que haría eso, pero no me apetecía estar cerca de Draco.

"Creo, que ya lo he solucionado" les comente antes de meterme una patata en la boca.

"¿Qué has dicho?" pregunto Harry mirándome de frente a los ojos.

"Que creo que ya lo he solucionado, le he dicho a Draco que no me gusta y que no quiero estar con el en ninguna circunstancia, digo yo que si el me olvida no tendrá motivos por los que intentar matarme ¿no?" Les dije esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

"Sea verdad o no, has hecho la elección correcta May, el no te conviene" Dijo Ron cogiendo una pata de pollo de la fuente.

"May, se que es duro pero seguro que es mejor así" Me dijo Carol dándome unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda.

Llego la noche al castillo y no tenia muchas ganas de ir a la sala común, pero ¿donde si no? Así que allá fui, al traspasar la pared me encontré que la única persona que estaba en la sala común era Draco.

Camine hacia mi cuarto, ya que el me daba la espalda contemplando las llamas de la chimenea, pero al llegar a la escalera...

"Te estaba esperando" Dijo con voz tenue desde el sofá en el que estaba.

"Pensé que tampoco vendrías a dormir, como ahora vas con tus amigos de Gryffindor..." dijo molesto

"No es que valla con los de Gryffindor, es que una de mis mejores amigas va a Gryffindor y como comprenderás, de vez en cuando, me apetece estar con ella" Conteste ofuscada

"Se lo has contado, ¿verdad?" Dijo levantándose y acercándose lentamente a mí

"¿Contarles que?" Pregunte ingenua

"¿Como que qué? sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, ¡de esto!" dijo levantándose la manga de la túnica

"¿Estas loco? ¿Como voy a contarles algo así, no voy contando los secretos de la gente por ahí... por quien me tomas" Le conteste temerosa

"Bien, y ¿por que huyes de mi? ¿Me tienes miedo?" Contesto acercándose cada vez más

"¿Miedo? ¿De ti? por favor Draco no me hagas reír..." dije intentando parecer segura de mi misma aunque retirándome un poco hacia atrás.

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por que te alejas cada vez que me acerco a ti?" Dijo acercándose de nuevo "Lo mejor para los dos es dar rienda suelta a nuestro impulsos ¿no crees? Se que tu quieres esto tanto como yo" Dijo acercándose a mi para besarme, hasta que finalmente sucumbí ante la tentación y nos besamos momentáneamente.

"¡No! ¡No! Draco no vuelvas a hacer eso" dije caminando hacia uno de los sofás

"¿Pero que narices pasa contigo?" Dijo gritando "No hay quien te entienda, esta mañana todo estaba bien, se puede saber ¿que es lo que ha cambiado en cuestión de horas?" Pregunto Draco alterado caminando hacia el mismo sofá en que yo estaba

"No insistas, las cosas son así" Dije cabizbaja

"¿Son así? ¡Pero que dices May!" dijo acercándose de nuevo a mi y sentándose a mi lado "Se que te gusto, y tu me gustas, no entiendo a que viene ese cambio de actitud conmigo" dijo con una voz mas amable pero la cambio al decir "nadie le dice No a Draco Malfoy"

Aquel comentario hizo que yo estallara...

"¿Que nadie te dice que no? pues mira esta va a ser la primera vez" Dije volviéndome a levantar.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Gruño Draco cogiendo una de las velas que había sobre una de las mesas y arrojándola con fuerza sobre la chimenea, yo, asustada, me di la vuelta y me tape la cara, Draco se acerco y me cogio de los hombros dándome la vuelta implorando una explicación

"¡May! ¿¡Que esta pasando? ¿¡Que te pasa?" Dijo desesperado agitándome de los hombros como si de esa manera me fuera a sacar información.

"¡Draco por favor! Es lo mejor para los dos, ¡no insistas mas!" dije desesperada, aquella conversación estaba haciendo que cayeran todas mis defensas.

"¿Lo mejor? Deja que las cosas pasen sin hacer caso a esos estupidos de Gryffindor"

"No deberías hablar así de ellos, esos estupidos de Gryffindor lo único que hacen es preocuparse por mi, y también por ti, cosa que realmente no entiendo ya que el odio es mutuo..." Dije sin darme cuenta

"¿Preocuparse por mi? ¿Por que?" dijo Draco desconcertado

"POR QUE CORREMOS GRABE PELIGRO ¿VALE? ¡VAN A MATARNOS!" dije sin poder resistir mas la presión y con el mismo tacto de Ron.

Draco se quedo mirándome, inquieto, pero yo, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, me tape la boca de forma impulsiva y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación, una vez allí me senté en la cama y recapacite...

_Mientras en la sala común de Gryffindor..._

Carol miraba ensimismada uno de los libros de "animales mágicos y donde encontrarlos" sin leer ni una sola palabra, cuando Ron se le acerco

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto

"Estoy muy preocupada Ron, ¿que vamos a hacer? no paro de pensar en la profecía... pero no le encuentro ningún sentido" Contesto Carol mientras daba pequeños toques con su pluma en una de las hojas del libro.

"Mañana en la hora de la comida podemos ir a la biblioteca a ver si encontramos algo, ¿que te parece?"Dijo Ron cogiendo la mano de Carol ya que se la veía realmente abatida.

"Esta bien" dijo dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Ron

En el otro extremo de la sala común, Harry, Hermione y Ginny miraban hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Ron y Carol y se acercaron a ellos.

"Vale, ¿que vamos a hacer?" Dijo Ginny sonriente

Carol y Ron miraron a Harry y posteriormente a Hermione con cara de circunstancia...

"¿Se lo habéis contado?" Pregunto Ron con cara de asombro

"Lo siento, se me escapo un pequeño comentario y se lo tuvimos que contar, pero no dirá nada, ¿verdad?" dijo Hermione mirando a Ginny amenazante

"¡Claro q no!" contesto Ginny temerosa

Siguieron hablando sobre el tema un rato más, y quedaron en ir a la biblioteca al día siguiente, una hora después todos estaban en sus habitaciones a punto de dormir...

"Buenas noches Ron, mañana nos espera un día duro" Dijo Harry cuando se recostaba en la cama.

"Si lo se... hoy también lo ha sido... estoy... cansadisi... OGRRRRRRRR, ummm..." dijo Ron empezando a roncar haciéndole saber a Harry que finalmente se había dormido, Harry sonrió y se dio la vuelta para también el quedarse dormido inmediatamente.

Al cabo de un par de horas, el castillo se mantenía en absoluto silencio, pero Harry no paraba de moverse por la cama de forma impulsiva cuando de repente, se incorporo en la cama y dijo en voz alta:

"nada ha cambiado... No ha funcionado"

**¡A Ver si dejamos alguna review que me muero de asco! Jajaja **

**Gracias por leer este fic. **

**Xxx May & Carol xxX**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Laia se que te dije que este capitulo tenia una sorpresa para ti, SORRY no es así, la sorpresa ya esta escrita en CAPITULO V.**

**Ah! Y Gracias a la gente que se lo ha leido!**

**Y Por favor gente, escribirme algún review, ¡que me pongo muy triste!**

**CAPITULO IV**

A la mañana siguiente Harry corrió hacia Carol para contarle que el sueño se había repetido esa noche, cuando se lo dijo, Carol callo desplomada en uno de los sofás

"Tenemos que averiguar como ayudarla Harry, ¡no podemos dejar que muera!" Dijo Carol desesperada.

"Lo se, la clave esta en la profecía, pero no se como descifrarla, esta tarde en la biblioteca seguro que encontramos respuestas, o al menos... eso espero"Dijo Harry desviando su mirada hacia una de las ventanas confiando en que lo que estaba diciendo, era cierto.

_Al mismo tiempo en la sala común de Slytherin..._

May terminaba de anudar su corbata cuando Pansy se acerco a ella con aires de grandeza y una sonrisa de triunfo.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso May? Ayer escuche gritos en la sala común, y si mi oído no me traiciona erais Draco y tu los q discutíais..." Dijo mirándome con cara burlona

"Eso no te incumbe" Dije dándola un empujón y saliendo del cuarto de las chicas, con todo lo que estaba pasando no era el momento de poner a Pansy en su sitio, pero jure que algún día lo haría.

Al llegar a la sala común de Slytherin respire aliviada ya que Draco no estaba en ella, así q salí rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para esperar a Carol y los demás, cuando llegue allí, Sol ya me estaba esperando, y estaba conversando acaloradamente con la señora Gorda.

"Sin contraseña no entras" Le dijo la señora Gorda.

"Pero… ¡Si ya le he dicho que no quiero entrar!" Dijo Sol desesperada llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

"Lo siento querida, pero eres una Hufflepuff y no puedes entrar aquí" Continuaba diciendo el cuadro.

"Y dale… ¡QUE YO NO QUIERO ENTRAR!" le chillo Sol, cuando vio que me dirigía hacia ella, soltó un suspiro y me pregunto

"¿Que tal has pasado la noche?"

"Ayer tuve una discusión muy fuerte con Draco, ojalá no tuviese q verle en todo el día"Dije pensando en que explicación iba a darle después de la bomba que le solté el día anterior, no sabia como evitarle, era imposible, al fin y al cabo, íbamos a las mismas clases...

"¡Chicas estáis aquí!" dijo Carol saliendo del cuadro "tengo q contaros algo"

Carol empezó su preocupado discurso en el que nos contaba lo que había pasado, Harry había vuelto a tener ese sueño lo que significaba que algo no iba bien.

"¿Que?" Dije un tanto histérica "Todo lo que he hecho no ha servido para nada"

"Tranquilízate May" Dijo Sol intentando calmarme

"¡TRANQUILIZATE! ¡JA! ¡COMO NO ERES TU QUIEN VA A MORIR!" dije sin darme cuenta que estaba gritando y me miraba medio colegio "COMO TODOS ¿NO?" añadí con una risita intentando arreglarlo,

"Mirad, esta tarde a la hora de la comida vamos a ir a la biblioteca para intentar solucionar todo esto, ahora vamos a desayunar, que tenemos clase con Hagrid a primera hora."

Carol entro al gran salón y cogio algo de desayuno para las tres, Ron, Harry y Ginny la ayudaron y los tres salieron rápidamente, Draco los seguía con la mirada, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Salimos del colegio y nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, teníamos que preguntarle algunas cosas, igual conseguíamos alguna pista para empezar.

"¡CHICOS! ¿VAIS A DESAYUNAR CONMIGO?"Grito Hagrid cuando nos acercábamos "¿Como estáis, algo increíble que contarme?" comento Hagrid carcajeándose mientras nosotros nos mirábamos intentando forzar una sonrisa "pasad, pasad, ya sabéis que mi casa es vuestra"

Ya dentro de la cabaña, fue Ron el que empezó el interrogatorio, Hagrid tenía la boca muy grande y sabíamos que si sabía algo, lograríamos sonsacárselo

"¡Hagrid! ¿Tú sabes algo sobre profecías? Dijo Ron con un gran troncó de pan con mantequilla metido en la boca

"¿Profecías? claro que si... son muy fiables, aunque muy difíciles de descifrar"

"no si ya..." dijo Sol justo antes de que May le diera un codazo que la hizo emitir un pequeño grito de dolor

"¿Que te pasa Sol?" Hagrid se giro y pregunto, Sol hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza "como iba diciendo" prosiguió Hagrid, "hay que hacer mucho caso a las profecías, la mayoría de las profecías sentencian la vida de un mago, hay q tener mucho cuidado con ellas...Oh si... mucho" cuando Hagrid termino esta frase se escucharon voces a lo lejos "ya vienen el resto de los chicos, vamos, apresuraos, salir de la cabaña, ahora nos vemos".

Todos salimos de la cabaña justo antes de que llegaran Draco y el resto de la casa de Slytherin, me miro, pero procure no mirarle demasiado, se le veía cansado, y confuso, así que procure que nuestras miradas no se cruzasen y evitar la conversación pendiente el máximo tiempo posible.

Después de una clase doble con Hagrid en el que nos enseño como dar de comer a un Gusamoco, una especie de gusano enorme de color marrón, igual por ambos extremos y que apenas se movía, solo comía lechuga y plantas, así la clase no fue demasiado entretenida... nos dirigimos a la clase de transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall, afortunadamente, tenia que ponerme al día de ciertos hechizos de transformación para alcanzar el nivel de el resto de la clase, así que mientras el resto de mis compañeros copiaban un trabajo en sus pergaminos, yo trabajaba con McGonagall, así pues evite tener que dar ninguna explicación a Draco aunque este no me quitaba ojo. Cuando termino la clase, me apresure para salir la primera y esperar a mis amigos en la biblioteca.

"ah ¡ya estas aquí! ¡Caray! Que rápido has llegado" dijo Ron entrando por la puerta, seguido por Carol, Sol, Hermione, Harry y Ginny

"Vamos a sentarnos y ver donde empezamos a buscar" dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a una de las mesas "a ver cuantos somos: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 y yo 7"

Al decir aquel numero todos nos miramos desconcertados... éramos 7, el numero que tanto se repetía en la profecía, todos nos sentamos sin mediar palabra

"Ser 7 es vuestro destino y así ella lo ha escrito"dijo Hermione entre dientes "¿ella? ¿Pero ella quien? ¿Quien puede ser?"

Todos miraron hacia la mesa pensativos...

"Muy bien, si ella lo ha escrito" empezó Hermione "ha de ser una mujer, ¿que escribe profecías?"

"¿Porque no empezamos por otro lado?" Sugirió Harry_"Con la pluma en la mano encontrareis una manera de salvar lo que mas queréis" _recito el. Todos nos miramos a la vez, y negamos con la cabeza "Va ser que no ¿verdad?" dijo Harry y continuo con la profecía "_son 7 los vasallos y 7 los pecados de los que tendréis que salvaros"._

"¡Nosotros somos 7!" dijo Ron divertido.

"Si, Ron nos hemos dado cuenta hace rato, pero ni somos los vasallos ni los pecados." Dijo Carol poniéndole la mano en la cabeza con un gesto de "pobrecito"

"Y ¿Quién tiene vasallos? Ahora ya no hay reyes ni Guerreros vasallos" comente yo abatida, eso era demasiado difícil.

"¿Cómo que no?" Dijo Ginny "ellos son vasallos" continuo dejándonos bastante despistados.

"¿Quién?" Pregunto Sol cogiendo a Ginny del brazo.

"Pues los mortífagos" Susurro al ver que habían entrado Pansy y Millicent. Todos abrimos los ojos como platos al oírlo. Tenía razón, Voldemort tenía sus vasallos.

"¿Y los Pecados?" pregunte muy flojito ya que Pansy y Millicent se habían sentado en la mesa de al lado. Todos, y ahora que estábamos mas animados empezamos a dar ideas.

"¿Asesinaran a 7 personas?" dijo Ron con cara de miedo.

"¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? ¿En Hogwarts?" Pregunto Hermione.

"Yo… creo…" Comenzó Sol "Creo que serán pruebas para los nuevos vasallos"

"Eso suena bien, pero, ¿Y si no lo es?" Dijo Carol desanimándonos a todos. Así que seguimos dando ideas. Cuando se hubo acabado la hora de la comida me despedí de mis compañeros para dirigirme al Invernadero donde se daban la clase doble de Herbólogia.

Notaba que alguien me seguía desde que salí de la biblioteca pero, no le preste atención, así que cuando Salí al Jardín donde se encontraba el Invernadero, oí llamar mi nombre.

"¡May!" Me gire, y me encontré de frente con Pansy que llevaba su libro de Herbólogia en la mano.

"Pansy vamos a llegar tarde a clase ¿Qué quieres?" le dije con una cara de impaciencia..

"¿Tienes muchos secretitos no May?" Dijo poniéndole una pequeña énfasis en mi nombre. Aunque yo puse una cara de desconcierto, no sabia de que me hablaba "¿Qué es eso que hablabais con tanto interés en la biblioteca eh?"

"Y a ¿ti que mas te da? Ah ya se…" Le dije "a ti lo que te da rabia es que Draco este mas por mi que por ti" la cara de Pansy cambiaba por segundos "Y claro, eso no lo aguantas, pues que sepas bonita, que con tu cara de perro no lograras nada con Draco" En estos momentos la cara de Pansy era de un color morado, y parecía apunto de estallar.

"¡Draco solo te quiere usar May! ¡El me quiere a mi!" Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos "Te juro May que esto no quedara aquí, descubriré cosas sobre ti, haré lo que sea, pero te destrozare"

Mi impulso fue cogerla del brazo derecho para pararla y hacer que se girara para darme la cara, pero cuando la cogi del brazo, soltó un alarido de dolor como si la hubiera apuñalado, la solté de repente.

Ella simplemente se agarro el brazo con la otra mano y salio corriendo hacia el Invernadero. Yo mire mi mano desconcertada y luego me toque el brazo derecho como había hecho con Pansy, no ocurrió nada, pero entonces me di cuenta que yo, me había subido la manga de la túnica, al igual que hizo Draco para enseñarme su tatuaje, en su brazo derecho. Pansy se acababa de tatuar, por eso soltó tal alarido.

Esa misma noche, en la sala común de Slytherin se hablaba de cómo Slytherin había ganado el partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff aunque eso si, perdiendo a uno de sus cazadores (Montague) que quedo lesionado al darle una bludger en la cabeza. Me acerque al tablón de anuncios donde ponía:

"_A todos los que estén interesados en formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin las pruebas de selección serán mañana por la tarde, después de las clases en el campo de Quidditch" – El Capitán Miles Bletchley. _

Asi que al día siguiente me presente a las pruebas.

Me había gustado la sensación de volar y en mi colegio muggle era muy buena en baloncesto. Me arrepentí de haberme presentado allí cuando vi a Draco. El me miro y se acerco a hablar conmigo.

"¿Vienes a ver las pruebas?" Me pregunto en un tono bastante serio.

"No, en realidad vengo a hacerlas" Le conteste desinteresada.

"Entonces, toma, te presto mi escoba, mejor esta que no una de las de la escuela" Me dijo, ofreciéndome su Nimbus 2001. Aunque yo desconfiaba bastante de su escoba, quien sabía, a lo mejor la había hechizado. Asi que antes de cogerla le mire a los ojos, en ellos no veía rabia ni odio, solo… solo veía tristeza y un poco de desesperación. Le Sonreí y cogí su escoba.

Las pruebas no fueron muy difíciles, además, era la única chica que se había presentado, todo lo demás eran chicos. En la primera prueba era hacer unos pequeños combos pasando la quaffle entre tres jugadores y luego intentar meterla entre los aros. Lo hice bastante bien, menos cuando en uno de los pases al ir a coger la Quaffle perdí el equilibrio y casi resbalo de la escoba, quedándome cabeza abajo, lo cual me pareció muy divertido a la vez de peligroso. En la segunda prueba era una simple prueba de velocidad, gracias a Draco llegue la primera a la línea de meta, los demás llevaban Cometas 260 i 290, la mía era la mas rápida sin duda. La siguiente y ultima prueba trataba de quitar la quaffle a los otros jugadores, cuando acabamos descendí a tierra, y en el momento que aterrice, también note todo el cansancio que llevaba encima, "necesitaba dormir" pensé y entonces mire mis manos llenas de barro y apunte en mi cabeza "¡Y también darte una ducha!" .Draco estaba sentado junto a los demás del equipo discutiendo sobre el mejor jugador.

"Los resultados se colgaran el fin de semana en la sala común" Me despacho el Capitán.

"No venia a eso, solo quería devolverle la escoba a Malfoy" Dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Draco y dándole su escoba. "Gracias" dije Asi girándome pero algo me detuvo.

"Espera May" Dijo Draco cogiendome del brazo. "Ven conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana" era mas un ruego que una pregunta, ¿estaba Draco tan desesperado como para rogarme que fuera con el? No le conteste y simplemente me fui.

_En La Sala común de Gryffindor _

"¿La habéis visto?" Dijo Carol mirando por la ventana hacia el campo de Quidditch "Es una pena que no podamos ir allí" y miro a Ron con ojos de corderito

"Por mucho que me mires así no estoy loco, ¡si fuéramos ahí nos cortarían el cuello! QUE SON SLYTHERINS!" Dijo levantando la voz al final.

"Ya han acabado" Dijo ella y salio corriendo hacia la entrada del colegio.

Justo Cuando entraba por la puerta vi que Carol corría hacia mi "May! ¡Te he visto jugar!" Dijo abrazándome "¡Ughh! ¡Date una ducha!" se rió. "Me ha gustado mucho como has jugado"

"Draco me ha pedido que vaya con el a Hogsmeade" Le dije a Carol ignorando sus comentarios sobre el Quidditch.

"Es verdad, es este finde!" Dijo recordando que seria su primera cita con Ron.

_Dos Días Mas Tarde_

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Me pregunto Sol que estaba apunto de irse para Hogsmeade.

"Me quedare aquí, tengo deberes que hacer de Aritmacia y de Transformaciones" Dije arrugando la nariz de forma divertida.

"Bueno, pero… pásate luego si puedes ¿vale?" Dijo Carol que ese día había estado 2 horas en el baño arreglándose e iba realmente guapa. Ese día, no llevaba su uniforme como regularmente se había puesto ropa muggle, y le quedaba muy bien. Me despedí de ellas, y prometieron traerme algo de Honeydukes.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade Sol y Carol se separaron, Sol se fue con Ginny, Harry y Hermione a hacer la visita de rigor por las tiendas de la villa, primero entraron en Honeydukes, se comentaba que había un surtido de nuevos sabores de Grageas Bertie Bott, mas tarde y después de haber probado todo lo posible y llenado sus bolsillos con golosinas, echaron un vistazo a Zonko donde encontraron a Fred y George renovando su armamento de bombas fétidas y otro mucho material que volvería loco a Filch.

Por otro lado, Ron y Carol no tenían mucha idea de lo que hacer, pasearon por las calles de Hogsmeade, entrando de vez en cuando en alguna de las tiendas.

"¿Quieres acercarte a la casa de los gritos?" Propuso Carol con intención de animar la velada.

"No hay nada en ella, ya estuve allí en tercer año" dijo Ron desilusionado "Lo siento" se disculpo Ron al ver la cara de desanimo que puso Carol "Pensaba que esto seria diferente" continuo.

"Ya… Es que estoy preocupada por May, se ha quedado sola en Hogwarts" dijo ella mirando al horizonte.

"Estará bien" dijo el pero en esos momentos una luz los impulso hacia atrás, tirandolos al suelo. Ron se puso la mano delante de sus ojos para ver de donde venia esa luz

"Mierda" dijo cogiendo la mano de Carol y echando a correr.

"¿Que pasa Ronald?" Dijo Carol sin dejar de correr

"Son Mortífagos!" Chillo sin mirar atrás

No pararon de correr hasta llegar a una calle concurrida de Hogsmeade.

"Necesitamos encontrar a Harry y los demás" dijo Ron sin aliento "¡tenemos de avisarles!"

Carol temblaba sin parar, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

De repente se oyeron gritos que provenían del final de la calle, la gente corría hacia donde estaban Ron y Carol, incluidos Hermione y Harry.

"¿Dónde están Sol y Ginny?" Pregunto Carol cuando los vio llegar, los dos movieron la cabeza en negación mientras descansaban intentando recobrar el aliento.

"Las hemos perdido de vista en las Tres Escobas, estaban con Lee Jordan y los Gemelos" dijo Harry

"¿Que puñetas pasa?" Se oyó una voz detrás de ellos, eran Sol y Ginny. "Y ¿donde están los profesores?" dijo Sol desorientada.

"¡Vamos!" Grito Harry adelantándose hacia donde estaban los mortífagos.

"¿Qué? ¿Eres suicida o algo parecido?" Chillo Carol quedándose donde estaba, aunque después de ver que todos le hacían caso a Harry corrió para juntarse con ellos.

_Mientras en Hogwarts_

Fui hacia la biblioteca para hacer mis deberes y un trabajo de Transformaciones que me había encargado McGonagall quería consultar algunos libros, cuando llegue allí, la biblioteca estaba prácticamente desierta, exceptuando unos libros encima de una mesa, pero no había nadie en ella. Me senté dos mesas después de aquella y abrí mis libros, estaba totalmente absorta mirando unos documentos que me había prestado Hermione sobre como transformar una lechuza en unos anteojos que no me di cuenta que en aquella mesa, ya había alguien sentado, levante la vista y pude ver de quien se trataba, era Draco

Le mire, me miro, y posteriormente, después de un par de minutos de miradas fijas, se levanto y se sentó en frente mía.

"¿Como estas?" Me pregunto cerrando el libro que tenia entre las manos

"Aburrida, odio hacer deberes aunque me resulten fascinantes"Dije recostándome sobre la silla.

"¿Como es que no has ido a Hogsmeade?" pregunto curioso

"Ya ves, tenia cosas que hacer..." conteste señalando con los ojos a mis libros, El dejo ir un suspiro.

Tras esta breve conversación ambos nos quedamos en silencio, Draco miraba hacia su zapato mientras movía el pie impulsivamente y yo me miraba las uñas esperando que el dijese algo, cuando rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio...

"May" dijo Draco acercándose y agarrando mi mano con fuerza como para que no pudiera huir "vamos a hablar ahora mismo, no aguanto mas."

Ahí estaba, el momento temido había llegado y aunque la actitud de Draco era extremadamente positiva yo no podía evitar cierto tembleque en mi cuerpo, pero decidida conteste:

"Tienes razón, creo que deberíamos dejar algunas cositas claras"

"Mira" empezó Draco "No se lo que querías decir el otro día y creo que no quiero saberlo, pero quiero estar contigo, se que tu quieres esta conmigo, siento algo por ti que ni yo entiendo así que deja de hacer el Estupido..."

Aquellas palabras se me clavaron tan profundo que me dolieron, mire a Draco a los ojos y me miraba con una mezcla entre furia y desconcierto

"Draco, yo también siento algo muy especial por ti" sentencie ruborizada.

Draco sonrió brevemente y después volvió a desviar la vista hacia la mesa, se le notaba nervioso...

"May, vamos a estar juntos, no te resistas mas" Soltó aquella bomba y espero impaciente

Mi mente era un torbellino de sensaciones encontradas, pensamientos que luchaban unos con otros, pensaba en Carol, Sol, la profecía, los mortífagos, pero también pensaba en tantas historias de cine en el mundo muggle en las que se repetían siempre unas palabras:" el amor lo puede todo" no tenia claro si sentía amor por Draco, pero si sabia que no era una simple amistad y que sentía algo muy fuerte por el, Asi que me dispuse a contestar

"No lo haré, no me resistiré" Dije subiendo la cabeza y mirándole fijamente

Draco me miro sorprendido, me pareció que esperaba una respuesta negativa, pero no fue así, así que se levanto, yo hice lo mismo, y... La puerta se abrió y la bibliotecaria entro, ambos la miramos sorprendidos y ella, al encontrarse con aquella situación, cogio uno de los libros mas cercanos a la puerta y solo dijo "lo siento" y salio rápidamente

"¿Donde estábamos?" dijo Draco sugerente agarrándome por la cintura y en ese momento los dos nos fundimos en uno de los besos mas profundos que me han dado en mi vida…

**¿Qué Os Ha parecido este capitulo? ¿Qué pasara en Hogsmeade? ¿Conseguirá May hacer que Draco salga de los mortífagos?**

**Eso lo sabremos… mas tarde, porque el capitulo V ya esta escrito, aunque me esperare a tener escrito el capitulo VI. **

**Por favor, no cuesta nada darle a: Submit Review.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO V**

_Mientras tanto en Hogsmeade las cosas se ponían peor por momentos… _

Carol, Ron, Sol y el resto de los chicos se escondieron detrás de uno de los carteles de una tienda cuando Sol se volvió hacia sus amigos y les pregunto:

"¿Bien, que hacemos, que tenéis pensado?" pregunto impaciente

"Tenía pensado improvisar" contesto Harry intentando mantener la calma, tras ellos se escuchaban gritos, gemidos y las luces de los hechizos que salían de las varitas de los Mortífagos resplandecían por todas partes, cuando sin darse a penas cuenta, un grupo de 5 Mortífagos se acercaba a ellos a un ritmo muy rápido

"¡Incárcero!" Grito Carol alzando su varita hacia el cielo, y una cuerda apareció de la nada.

"¡Ginny sube!" dijo Harry mientras ella empezaba a subir, los demás la siguieron, Ron, que era el ultimo, empezó a subir por la cuerda cuando algo le impedía seguir su camino, Carol, que iba justo delante de el, miro hacia atrás y lo que vio la dejo inmóvil, uno de los Mortífagos agarraba a Ron del pie y tiraba de el hacia abajo

"¡Ron! ¡NOOOOO!" grito Carol volviendo a bajar

El resto de los chicos se abalanzaron sobre ella para que no cayera, Ron, totalmente atemorizado, miraba hacia arriba alargando una de sus manos.

Carol, bajando mas, le cogio fuertemente

"¡Ron! ¡Agarrate! ¡Ron no te sueltes!"Grito Carol intentando tirar de el hacia arriba, pero ella sola no podía.

El resto de los chicos agarraron a Carol, todos tiraron de ambos hacia arriba mientras el resto de los Mortífagos se acercaban cada vez más deprisa. Ron con la cara desencajada intentaba inútilmente soltar su pie de la mano de su enemigo

"¡No me sueltes Carol!" Grito

"¡Intenta quitarte el zapato Ron, tienes que soltarte!" Grito Harry tirando con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba

Sol, totalmente desesperada por la situación saco su varita y dijo:

¡LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!

El Mortífago empezó a tirar con menos fuerza, sus piernas se quedaron rígidas y parecía que apenas podía moverse, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, Ron consiguió soltarse y el esfuerzo de el resto de los chicos hizo que Carol y el salieran impulsados hacia arriba poniéndose a salvo en el tejado de la tienda

Carol, mientras Hermione hacia desaparecer la cuerda, miro a Ron y se abrazaron, ambos estaban temblando, había faltado poco.

"Gracias" dijo Ron "no se que habría pasado si no hubieses estado aquí."

"¡No vuelvas a hacerlo quieres!"Grito Carol abalanzándose de nuevo sobre el

"Ehrm… no quiero romper este momento pero… ¡QUE HACEMOS!" dijo Sol mirando a todas partes, los Mortífagos habían desaparecido.

"¿Donde están?" Pregunto Ginny desconcertada

"No lo se... hay un silencio impresionante" contesto Harry, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, de pronto, 5 sombras aparecieron justo en frente de ellos, estaban allí…. Y ahora no había escapatoria.

Ginny, decidida, irguió su varita y les echo a los Mortífagos su maleficio favorito y a la vez el que mejor le salía, especial mente contra sus hermanos, el maleficio de los mocomuciélagos

A los Mortífagos les empezaron a salir unos extraños mocos voladores haciéndoles retroceder un poco, al no conseguir quitárselos de encima, salieron corriendo en la dirección contraria dejando a atrás al grupo de amigos…

Todos miraron a Ginny, esta respiraba agitadamente y miraba al frente con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal.

"¡Buen trabajo Ginny!" dijo Sol abrazándola con fuerza

Abajo, vieron como el profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall buscaban a los alumnos, todos estaban a salvo, atemorizados y con algunos rasguños pero a salvo.

Carol, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Sol, bajaron del tejado de la tienda para reunirse con ellos, la profesora McGonagall se les acerco y les dijo:

"¿Estáis bien muchachos?" Todos asintieron con la cabeza

"Ha sido increíble lo que ha pasado, Dumbledore debe ser informado inmediatamente, volvemos al colegio."

Todos encaminaros sus pasos hacia el colegio atemorizados, no sabían si los Mortífagos volverían, pero tenían que correr el riesgo, sabían que cuanto antes llegaran, antes estarían a salvo…. ¿O no?

_Cuando todo esto estaba pasando en Hogsmeade, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, Draco y May seguían con su "conversación"_

"Y entonces saque mi varita y derribe a Harry" dijo el haciendo todos los gestos exageradamente "era mi primer duelo, pero lo hice bien, además Snape me eligió a mi entre todos los que allí estaban, y conseguí vencer por un momento a ese estupido de Potter, si no llega a ser por que… ¡ARG!" Draco dio un impulso hacia atrás y se froto el brazo

"¿Es el tatuaje verdad?" pregunte "¿te duele?"

Draco, mirando con desaprobación a May se levanto y se froto nuevamente el brazo en la zona del tatuaje, se levanto la túnica y dijo:

"Tengo que irme, no puedo quedarme mas, nos vemos"

Y así, sin mas, Draco salio de la biblioteca y yo, tras el…

Al llegar al vestíbulo, vi como mis compañeros que se habían ido de excursión a Hogsmeade, volvían acelerados subiendo a sus salas comunes, y mucho antes de la hora de regreso, vi como Carol, Sol y los demás, corrían rápidamente y muy nerviosos.

"Pero si aun no es la hora… ¿que habrá sucedido?" me pregunte y corrí a reunirme con ellos.

Carol y Sol, al verme corrieron hacia mí

"May, no imaginas lo que ha pasado, ven con nosotras a la sala común de Gryffindor, con el descontrol que hay ahora, no creo que nadie se de cuenta, ¡VAMOS A PRISA!" dijo Carol sin parar de correr hacia la sala común.

Una vez allí, subimos a la habitación de las chicas, en la sala común había un descontrol brutal, la gente corría de un lado a otro, no podíamos hablar tranquilos, subimos y me contaron todo lo que había sucedido, Ron había estado a punto de ser capturado por los Mortífagos y Carol también… La cosa se estaba poniendo del color de los grillos…

"¿Que vamos a hacer, este ha dejado de ser un lugar seguro, y si aquí no estamos seguros, ¿donde lo estaremos?" pregunto Sol preocupada caminando por la habitación.

"No lo se, pero seguro que todo esto tiene algo que ver con la profecía" dijo May pensativa tirándose en una de las camas "No tiene demasiado sentido, lo se, pero esto tiene que ser una señal…"

"Si, pero hoy nos hemos salvado de una buena… ¡podríamos estar muertos!" dijo Ron rascándose el pie, el Mortífago le había dejado un moretón del tamaño de un melón

"Eso es, Ron, ¡salvado! ¡Eres un genio!" dijo Carol levantándose de su lado y dándole un pequeño toque en la cabeza

"_son 7 los vasallos y 7 los pecados de los que tendréis de salvaros" ¿_Recordáis? Hoy nos hemos salvado de una muy grande, quizás tenga que ver con eso, ¡quizás sea uno de los pecados!" dijo Carol acelerada

"¡Si es posible! Tengo que mirar en uno de mis libros, creo que lo tenía por aquí…. Creo que…"

En ese momento se oyó demasiado barullo en la sala común y los chicos se asomaron, Fred estaba dando una noticia:

"Chicos, Dumbledore ha convocado una reunión de urgencia en el gran comedor, todos tenemos q bajar allí, llevar vuestros pijamas, creo que esta noche será muy larga…"

Bajamos a toda prisa y nos sentamos en el suelo, había sacos de dormir, cada casa tenia los suyos y cada cual se coloco en uno de ellos, en ese momento Dumbledore se dispuso a hablar.

"¡Chicos por favor un poco de calma!" dijo "Por los acontecimientos sucedidos esta tarde en Hogsmeade los profesores y yo hemos decidido que paséis la noche aquí bajo a supervisión y a salvo, tenéis que saber que aquí, no hay nada de que preocuparse, así que por favor cierren acuéstense en silencio y dispónganse a dormir placidamente" concluyo no si antes decir "y recordar que hasta en los momentos mas oscuros podemos encontrar la claridad, si somos capaces de utilizar bien la luz…"

Después de esto Dumbledore y el resto de profesores menos Snape y Hagrid salieron del gran comedor y se dirigieron a una sala contigua, Snape y Hagrid iban guiando a los de primer año y ayudándoles a colocarse en sus sitios, ellos serian los que custodiarían nuestras primeras horas de sueño…

Mire a mi alrededor, Draco estaba con Crabbe y Goyle, el me dirigió una sonrisa esa fue la señal para que yo me encaminara hacia el.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunte "Te has ido muy rápido"

"Si, me acorde de algo importante" Se disculpo, aunque yo, sabia perfectamente que no era así, fue a causa de "la llamada" por lo que salio tan escopeteado de la biblioteca. Aunque me conforme con su respuesta, no quería empezar otra discusión y menos allí.

"Vamos a dormir ¿vale?" me dijo, me beso rápidamente la frente y se metió en su saco al lado del mío, yo lo imite, cuando ya me había acomodado mire al frente donde los Gryffindor dormían ya, o por lo menos lo intentaban…

"Estoy segura de que cancelaran las próximas visitas a Hogsmeade" dijo Hermione desilusionada metiéndose dentro del saco. En esos momentos la Profesora McGonagall se acerco al grupo.

"Por cierto, buen trabajo en Hogsmeade" Apuntó "un poco temerario, pero eso ya es bastante normal en vosotros ¿no?" continuo con cara seria, y subiendo la varita dijo "20 puntos para Gryffindor por el hechizo utilizado por la señorita Weasley, y 30 para Hufflepuff por el hechizo Locomotor mortis realizado por la Señorita Librae" sonrió y se fue.

Esa noche y aunque tenían mucho de lo que hablar, los alumnos de Hogwarts se durmieron o por lo menos quedaron en silencio durante toda la noche.

Después de un par de meses de total tranquilidad, en el que May, había sido aceptada en el equipo de Quidditch como Cazadora llegaba la Navidad, y con ella el baile, tan esperado por las chicas y tan temido por los chicos.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Laia: Un regalito para ti en las primeras líneas, es solo una tontería, ¡pero bueno! XD**

**CAPITULO VI**

"¿Ya tenéis pareja para el baile?" les pregunto Ginny que ahora tenia mucha mas relación con el grupo.

"No" Dijo Sol suspirando exageradamente. "Pensaba ir con Lee Jordan, pero el muy bastardo se lo ha pedido a Laia Bourne de Gryffindor"

"Yo, iré con Draco, por supuesto" Dije con una sonrisa en la cara. "Y, Carol con Ron si no me equivoco"

"Sol…" Dijo Ginny llamando su atención "Podrías, ir con Harry. No tiene Pareja y seguro que estaría encantado de ir contigo" Carol y yo asentimos con la cabeza.

"¿Con Harry? ¿Si? ¿Estáis seguras? ¿Creéis q aceptaría ir conmigo? No se si ser el centro de atención es lo que necesito en este momento."

"¡Vamos Sol!" dijo Carol "Todos sabemos que Harry te hace un poquito de tilín, no te hagas la dura…"

Sol se enrojeció y dijo "esta bien se lo pediré"

Se levanto de las escaleras principales de la escuela donde estábamos sentadas y se dirigió al otro extremo donde estaba Harry y Ron. Sol, nerviosa, se acerco a ellos y dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry.

"Ron, Carol quiere decirte algo…"susurro

Este viendo el panorama no hizo preguntas y simplemente encamino sus pasos hacia donde estábamos, dejando a Harry y Sol solos

"Harry, ¿tienes pareja para el baile?" pregunto Sol directamente para no alargar mas el suspense y el mal rato que estaba pasando

"¡No! Aun no tengo pareja, ¿quieres venir tu conmigo?" pregunto Harry muy directo

Sol sorprendida, .sonrió abiertamente

"Claro, eso es lo que venia a decirte, que fuésemos juntos, ¿somos amigos no?" dijo entre risitas nerviosas….

Harry y ella volvieron donde estaban el resto del grupo, y todos hablaron sobre el baile, sobre lo que se pondrían, Ron, desanimado, comento la túnica de gala que tenia y Carol le miro con tristeza…

El gran día del baile llego, las chicas correteaban de un lado a otro retocando cada detalle, Carol, que se encontraba en la habitación de las chicas, cogio un paquete que estaba bajo su cama y salio rápidamente.

"¿Carol donde vas?" dijo Ginny nerviosa "¡tienes que ayudarme con este lazo!"

"Tranquila Ginny vuelvo en un segundo"

Encamino sus pasos hacia la habitación de los chicos y llamo a la puerta. Harry, muy elegante abrió, ya solo quedaban dentro el y Ron que se negaba a que Harry la dejara entrar, pero este finalmente cedió y pudo entrar, Harry prefirió retirarse poniendo como excusa que tenia que ir a buscar a Sol a su sala común, así que Carol y Ron quedaron solos.

"¡Vaya! ¡Estas preciosa!" dijo Ron "en cambio yo… ¡Mira que pinta! ¡No pienso salir así!" dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama

"¡Pero si estas guapísimo!" dijo Carol carcajeándose

Ron miro a Carol tristemente y dijo "siento que tengas que ir con alguien que lleva esta pinta" y suspiro

"No seas bobo, eso es lo de menos, pero de todos modos, toma" Carol le dio el paquete que llevaba en las manos

"¿Que es esto?"dijo Ron sorprendido

"No preguntes y ábrelo, y date prisa, no quiero llegar tardé" dijo Carol mientras Salía por la puerta

Ron, boquiabierto y mirando a la puerta, bajo la mirada y abrió el paquete, dentro, una túnica de gala negra, nueva y una nota:

_Espero que te guste, no te molestes en intentar devolvérmela por que no funcionara, me vale con ver lo bien que te sentara, nos vemos enseguida_

_Carol_

Harry esperaba a Sol al lado de la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta, una chica Castaña de pelo largo y liso apareció de repente, llevaba una túnica larga de color rosa que estaba ceñido a su cuerpo. Harry quedo boquiabierto al verla.

"¡Sol! ¡Estas guapísima!" Dijo haciendo que ella se ruborizara. "¿Me permite su brazo señorita?" Dijo Harry haciéndose el caballero, Sol dejo ir una risita tonta, y extendió su brazo, que Harry agarro con mucho gusto. Anduvieron cogidos por los pasillos hasta llegar al Gran Comedor. Las chicas la miraban con recelo, entre todas estas, estaba yo, que esperaba impaciente al lado de la puerta que bajaba a las mazmorras.Vestía una túnica verde musgo que me arrastraba por el suelo y llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño del que caían unos churrillos de pelo por los hombros.

"¿Dónde esta Draco, May?" Me pregunto Sol mirando a su alrededor.

"Le estoy esperando, me pidió que le esperara aquí, dijo que tenia unas ultimas cosas que hacer" Dije sonriéndole nerviosa, no sabia porque estaba tan nerviosa, pero no lo podía remediar, estaba así desde el día en que atacaron los mortífagos. Supongo que solo estaba preocupada por si Draco volvía a sentir la llamada.

Al poco tiempo, Ron y Carol bajaron por las escaleras, estaban guapísimos los dos, de verdad que hacían una pareja ideal.

"¡Ron! ¿Y esa túnica?" Pregunto Harry con cara de asombro, mientras Ron parecía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo.

"Me la ha regalado Carol" dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Y no tiene lazos ni chorreras"

"Por favor chicos, el baile va empezar ya" Dijo la Profesora McGonagall empujándonos hacia la sala. Yo eche otra mirada a mí alrededor pero no vi a Draco, así que les seguí con tristeza.

La Gente pasaba por mi lado, riendo y con cervezas de mantequilla en las manos, casi todos tenían pareja, todos, menos yo, di un repaso a la sala, con la esperanza de ver a Draco, pero tampoco estaba allí.

No podía creer que me dejara plantada de esa manera. Ron y Carol bailaban con los demás mientras la banda tocaba. Y Harry y Sol estaban sentados en una mesa bebiendo ponche.

Decidí sentarme en una de las mesas cerca de la puerta, si entraba Draco podría verle en seguida.

"¡Buf! ¡No puedo mas!" Dijo Carol cogiéndose del brazo de Ron "Necesito algo de beber"

Ron asintió y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las bebidas, donde se encontraron con Fred y George.

"No os recomendamos que bebáis de ese ponche" dijo George señalando el de color rojo. "Estamos probando nuestro material" Entonces un chico que había bebido de ese ponche empezó a cambiar de color, su cara iba del verde, al azul, al rosa, al amarillo, y finalmente se quedo en rojo.

"oops, debería haber vuelto a su color original" dijo Fred riéndose.

"Mejor, no probar nada" Dijo Ron "¿Quieres que vayamos fuera?" Le pregunto.

"Si, necesito un poco de aire fresco" Al poco rato de estar fuera, Carol empezó a temblar, quería aire fresco, pero eso era pasarse, hacia un frió que helaba. Entonces noto unos brazos que la abrazaban.

"¿Mejor así?" Pregunto Ron, su cara estaba tan cerca de la de Carol que ella hubiera podido contar todas sus pecas. Ella le sonrió y dijo que si con la cabeza."Oye yo…" Empezó Carol, pero Ron la corto cuando junto sus labios con los de ella. Carol se quedo paralizada por lo que estaba pasando, pero reacciono pronto devolviéndole el beso y haciendo que este fuera profundo y calido.

"Hornby, Weasley" Berreo una voz delante de ellos "No permitiré tal muestra de cariño en mi presencia, es asqueroso" Carol y Ron se separaron de un salto. Snape los miraba a pocos metros con cara de asco "20 puntos menos para Gryffindor… cada uno" añadió con una media sonrisa.

_Mientras en el comedor…_

Sol estaba cansada de que las chicas se acercaran a Harry pidiéndole un baile.

"¿Esto es siempre así?" Le pregunto molesta.

"Suele serlo" Dijo aburrido, habían pasado todo el rato sentados en esa mesa, pero Sol quería enseñarle una cosa a Harry.

"Ven Harry, te enseñare una cosa" Dijo, y los dos corrieron hacia un aula cerrada con llave

"Esta cerrada" Dijo Harry con recelo.

"Harry, ¿con los años que llevas en Hogwarts y aun no sabes abrir una habitación cerrada con magia?" Dijo Sol burlándose de el.

"Alohomora" Dijo Harry haciendo un movimiento de varita delante del cerrojo. Sol sonrió.

"¡Entra!" susurro empujando a Harry dentro de la sala. "Lo que vas a ver ahora, no quiero que se lo digas a nadie, aun no lo he hecho publico…" Sol cerro los ojos muy fuertemente parecía estar concentrándose en algo, en esos momentos sus pies se elevaron del suelo y de la espalda empezaron a salirle unas alas de color rosa pálido, en pocos momentos donde Sol estaba solo había una mariposa con las alas de color rosa y dos puntos verdes parecidos a los ojos de Sol.

La mariposa se poso en la nariz de Harry, haciéndole ponerse bizco pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo, la mariposa volvió a volar donde antes estaba y en breves instantes apareció Sol de nuevo.

"¿Eres Animaga?" Dijo Harry entusiasmado.

"¡Si! Aunque he tenido problemas para transformarme últimamente, supongo que del estrés, entre los EXTASIS y lo que nos paso en Hogsmeade…"

Horas mas tarde ya no quedaba casi nadie en el Gran Comedor, excepto por algunas parejas, Ginny y Neville y yo. ¿Como podía haberme dejado así? No paraba de preguntarme-lo. Hacia el ridículo estando allí mas tiempo, pero la fe es lo ultimo que se pierde, aunque me parecía que ya no me quedaba absolutamente nada de esto. Minutos mas tarde, me dirigía a sala común, me quite los zapatos recorriendo el laberinto de pasillos que llevaban a la sala de Slytherin, entonces, mientras me quitaba el segundo zapato escuche hablar a gente en una de las aulas cercanas, me acerque a ella, mas que nada, por curiosidad.

"Bueno, así es como lo quiere" dijo una voz "el día de Navidad lo pondremos en marcha"

"¿Pero como lo voy a hacer sin que me vean?" Dijo una voz femenina dudosamente.

"Eso es cosa tuya Pansy" Entonces, reconocí la voz, ¡era Draco, y la chica era Pansy! Las voces se callaron y los pasos de varias personas se oyeron en dirección a la puerta, mire a mi alrededor, no debían de verme allí, así que me escondí detrás de una de las armaduras que había en ese pasillo. Del aula, salieron primero Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Cho Chang y Marietta Edgecombe de Ravenclaw, Blaise Zabini y finalmente Draco. Aguante la respiración hasta que todos estuvieron fuera de mi vista, así que salí de mi escondite. ¿Eran esos los 7 vasallos?

Cuando desaparecieron de mi vista me dirigí hacia la sala común de Slytherin, confiaba en que no encontraría a nadie allí, sospechaba lo q estaba pasando pero no tenía la certeza, así q tenia q actuar con precaución, subí las escaleras con un pensamiento en mi cabeza:

¿Que era lo que tenia que hacer Pansy? ¿Seria algo dentro del colegio? ¿Tendría algo que ver con nosotros?

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto ella estaba allí, acababa de llegar y me miro con odio en sus ojos, no dijo ninguna palabra, pero me lo dijo todo, estaba llena de ira y tenia una misión q cumplir, ¿pero cual?

Me acosté en la cama esperando dormir, cosa que me resulto prácticamente imposible a pesar del cansancio y los nervios acumulados de aquel día, pero no podía dormir sabiendo que a mi lado, al otro lado de mi cuarto, dormía un enemigo extremadamente peligroso. A altas horas de la noche conseguí cerrar los ojos deseando que llegase el día siguiente para ir a hablar con mis amigos.

_Entre tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor…_

"Ufff… estoy agotada, hemos pasado ¡toda la noche sin parar!" dijo Ginny dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones de la sala común.

"Argh yo odio esto" dijo Carol quitándose los zapatos "los pies me matan."

"Oye ¿alguien ha visto a May?" dijo Harry "Draco finalmente no ha aparecido…"

"Si, es que con esa chusma es mejor no juntarse, ya sabemos como son…" dijo Carol metiéndose los dedos en la boca simulando que vomitaba.

La conversación se extendió poco tiempo ya que los chicos estaban cansados después del baile, todos fueron a sus cuartos y se durmieron sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaría al día siguiente…

Era sábado, los chicos tenían por delante un día relajado aunque tenían q hacer deberes, planearon montar en escoba e ir a visitar a Hagrid, hacia tiempo que no iban a tomar el te con el, así que quedaron en el vestíbulo.

Llegue la primera, supongo que por los nervios de contarles todo lo que había escuchado el día anterior, necesitaba decírselo, algo malo estaba a punto de pasar y teníamos que evitarlo, vi como todos bajaban sonrientes, hablando de forma entretenida, Sol y Harry no paraban de comentar los bailes del día anterior y carcajearse de forma escandalosa, parecía que algo había surgido entre ellos…

"¡Me pisaste el pie!" dijo Sol divertida

"Noooooo no fue mi intención lo juro! Se me da mucho mejor moverme en el aire" dijo Harry riéndose.

Llegaron hasta mí y Carol se me acerco

"¿Que tal termino la noche May?" dijo con cara de compresión y cierta compasión

"No os lo podéis imaginar, vamos a algún sitio privado, he descubierto algo" dije susurrando

"Esta claro que ellos son los 7 vasallos" dijo Hermione "Pansy debe estar a punto de hacer otro de los pecados y este será el segundo… tenemos que vigilarla, vamos a dividirnos, algunos tienen que seguir los pasos de Pansy y otros tantos nos quedaremos aquí mirando en los libros a ver si conseguimos descubrir algo.

"Esta bien" dijo Carol "yo iré a vigilar a Pansy"

"¡Yo también!"Dijimos Ron y yo al unísono

"De acuerdo, vosotros vigilar a Pansy y nosotros buscaremos aquí, si encontramos algo, os buscaremos, nos veremos a la hora de la comida en el gran comedor" dijo Hermione decidida.

Ron, Carol y yo empezamos a caminar sin rumbo, ¿donde va Pansy cuando tiene tiempo libre? Fuimos a la sala común de Slytherin y allí no estaba, tampoco estaba en el patio, ni en el campo de quidditch, pero cuando llegamos al lago, vimos que estaba de pie, sola, con los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba diciendo algo pero desde donde estábamos no podíamos escuchar nada, ¿estaba hablando con alguien?

Decidimos acercarnos un poco mas y escondernos tras unos matorrales, no sabíamos que podríamos encontrarnos, es posible que fuese Voldemort, y si era Voldemort ¿podríamos hacer algo contra el? No podríamos ir a buscar a nuestros amigos, demasiado lejos, aun sabiendo esto, fuimos hacia los matorrales.

Vimos que Pansy sujetaba algo con su mano derecha, era un tarro con una poción, parecía estar convenciéndose así misma, miraba el tarro y asentía con la cabeza, luego volvía a mirar al horizonte y posteriormente de nuevo miraba el tarro, cuando se dio la vuelta, miro hacia el colegio y dijo:

"¡Lo haré! Matare al Dumbledore, no lo retasare mas, lo haré en la hora de la comida" Pansy empezó a caminar hacia el colegio lentamente y cabizbaja.

Carol, Ron y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertos, ¡PANSY QUERIA MATAR A DUMBLEDORE! ¿En la hora de la comida? ¿Le envenenaría? Teníamos que correr y avisar al resto del grupo, así que volvimos a la biblioteca. Entramos abriendo las puertas de par en par y con la respiración agitada, llamamos la atención de todos los que estaban allí, pero sobre todo de Harry, Sol, Hermione y Ginny que nos miraron asustados. Nos sentamos con ellos y les contamos lo ocurrido.

"¡La hora de comer es dentro de 15 minutos! ¡Tenemos que ir al gran comedor ahora mismo!" dijo Sol escandalizada

Comenzamos a andar hacia el gran comedor, antes de llegar a la puerta, 10 metros mas adelante vimos como Pansy entraba en el gran comedor acompañada por Draco que la agarraba por el hombro y parecía estar dándole las ultimas pautas para ejecutar su plan, Draco miro hacia atrás y me miro, parecía totalmente diferente, aunque me sonrió y posteriormente entro

"Tranquila May" dijo Carol que vio mi cara de tristeza al ver aquella estampa, ambas nos encaminamos hacia el gran comedor seguida por el resto del grupo.

"Chicos, chicos, por primera vez me alegro de verles" dijo Snape acercándose a nosotros "vengan ayúdenme a llevar estos ingredientes a mi clase, después podrán comer.

Como Carol y yo estábamos algo mas adelantadas Snape no reparo en nosotras, íbamos a retroceder para ayudarles cuando Sol dijo vocalizando únicamente:

"Tenéis q detener a Pansy, marchaos" e hizo un gesto con la mano que quería decir que entrásemos al salón, así que así lo hicimos.

Al entrar nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor con Fred y George, nos estaban contando la última que habían liado a Lee Jordan y reían sin parar, Carol y yo…. Teníamos la vista posada sobre la mesa de Slytherin, así que nos limitábamos a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza de vez en cuando.

Vimos como Pansy se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la mesa de los profesores, Carol y yo nos pusimos en tensión y nos miramos, estaba hablando con Dumbledore de algo y tenia las manos atrás, en ellas, la poción….

"¡Vamos tenemos que hacer algo!"Dije desesperada, nos levantamos y caminado hacia ellos planeamos

"May tu llévate a Pansy, yo distraeré a Dumbledore" dijo Carol casi corriendo

"Bien" acepte

Cuando llegamos a la mesa de los profesores agarre a Pansy por uno de los brazos y la arrastre conmigo diciendo:

"Un Momento Por favor, Gracias" Le dirigi una sonrisa al Profesor Dumbledore.

Carol fue hacia Dumbledore que observaba la situación sorprendido.

"Oiga Dumbledore" dijo Carol "hace días que me ronda por la cabeza algo, y quería comentarlo con usted"

"Usted dirá señorita Hornby" contesto Dumbledore

"Mire" dijo apoyando uno de sus brazos sobre la mesa despertando una breve sonrisa en Dumbledore "es que me parece increíble, que antes se jugara al quidditch con un animal, con los Snidget, además con un animal de excelente belleza…" quedaron hablando mientras Pansy y yo nos alejábamos de la mesa dándonos codazos.

"¿¡Que narices crees que haces?" dijo Pansy soltándose y mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Draco la miraba con rencor.

"Crees que te vas a salir con la tuya, ni lo sueñes, ¿que es esto?" Dije sujetándole la mano derecha dejando al descubierto la poción.

"Eso no te importa asquerosa entrometida" dijo soltándose nuevamente haciendo que la poción cayera al suelo.

Se acerco a mí y dijo " te odio, juro que me vengare por esto… y despídete de Draco."

Cuando dijo aquello me dio la espalda y volvió a su mesa, yo la observe mientras se alejaba y vi como se sentaba junto a Draco y después de una breve conversación entre ambos, me miraron. Preferí retirar la mirada y volver junto a Carol que seguía conversando animadamente con Dumbledore.

"Claro, y ahora no la puedo tener como mascota, por que claro, esta en extinción" decía Carol mientras Dumbledore y McGonagall que estaba junto ha el se carcajeaba, Carol me miro y le hice un gesto positivo con la cabeza entonces ella dijo:

"Bueno, tengo que irme, ya hablaremos de esto en otro momento, gracias por su atención Dumbledore, una charla muy agradable". Y comenzó a andar hacia mí.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto

"Perfecto" respondí con desgana mirando echando un pequeño vistazo hacia la mesa de Slytherin

"No veas que rollazo les he soltado" dijo carcajeándose

"Bueno… una menos" conteste

En ese momento el resto de los chicos entraban en el gran comedor corriendo, al vernos nos miraron impacientes, sonreímos y todos fuimos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Les contamos lo que había sucedido, no podían creer que Pansy realmente hubiese intentado matar a Dumbledore de una forma tan ruin, aunque teniendo en cuenta sus métodos, no les costo demasiado asimilarlo.

Mientras comíamos sentía los ojos de Draco y Pansy clavados en mi nuca, sabia que no paraban de mirarnos aunque no les viese, era una situación sumamente incomoda así que comimos rápido y volvimos a la biblioteca.

"_Con la pluma en la mano encontrareis una manera de salvar lo que mas queréis, son 7 los vasallos y 7 los pecados de los que tendréis de salvaros, ser 7 es vuestro destino y así ella lo ha escrito."_

Dijo Hermione "veamos que tenemos… son 7 los vasallos, bien, ya sabemos quienes son, y son 7 los pecados de los cuales ya hemos evitado dos, ser 7 es nuestro destino, y lo somos…. Y así ella lo ha escrito… ella…" quedo pensando mientras el resto de nosotros quedamos esperando una respuesta pero ella negó con la cabeza y seguimos mirando hacia los libros.

Harry y Sol se levantaron a buscar unos libros, cuando Harry tropezó y cayo al suelo, Sol que le vio, empezó a reírse de forma escandalosa, nosotros la miramos y le preguntamos que había pasado, Sol, totalmente colorada por la risa, contesto:

"Es que Harry…. Harry" – era capaz de terminar la frase, no podia parar de reirnos, cosa que nos contagio y todos empezamos a reírnos muchísimo.

"¡Harry! ¡Harry!" siguió diciendo Sol

"¡Claro! ¡May! ¡Harry!" dijo Carol, yo la mire con cara de: ¿estás loca?

"May piensa en el mundo muggle un instante y piensa en Harry" espero una respuesta

Yo, sorprendida y con la boca abierta dije:

"¡Dios mío Carol! ¿Como no se nos ha ocurrido antes? J.K. Rowling! ¡Así ella lo ha escrito! ¡Claro!"

Los demás que seguían burlándose de Harry mientras este y Sol volvían hacia la mesa, miraron a May y callaron inmediatamente, la solución al dilema había estado delante de nuestras narices todo este tiempo, la respuesta era Harry.


	8. Capitulo 7

**¡SIENTO LA TARDANZA! ¡Espero que os guste! **

**CAPITULO VII**

Las dudas quedaron despejadas, ahora solo tenían que buscar la forma de encontrar a la escritora de aventuras de Harry Potter y para eso, solo tenían una opción: Dumbledore…

Aquella noche la pasamos pensando en como plantearle a Dumbledore todo lo que sabíamos, teníamos la certeza de que nos prestaría atención y que no pondría en duda nuestras palabras, pero aun así, decirle que había Mortífagos en el colegio, era un tema delicado. Pero los acontecimientos del día siguiente, nos hicieron aplazar la charla con el director de Hogwarts por que y aunque parezca mentira, teníamos cosas mas importantes de las que ocuparnos.

Ron se levanto temprano, tenia hambre y eso hizo que se despertara antes que todos los demás, bajo a la sala común de Gryffindor esperando encontrar alguna cosa que llevarse a la boca, pero no fue así, la sal estaba limpia y reluciente, así que, aun con legañas en los ojos, decidió bajar al gran comedor y confiaba en que allí, algo habría…

Al salir del cuadro, noto una mano que se posaba en su hombro, Ron asustado, se dio la vuelta lentamente, un haz de luz salio de una varita y una palabra: IMPERIUS!

_Entre tanto, en la sala común de Slytherin…_

Cuando llegue no vi ni a Draco, ni Pansy, ni Crabbe y Goyle, me pareció un tanto raro, así que me dirigí a algunos alumnos que estaban allí

Millicent Bulstrode y Theodore Nott estaban junto a la chimenea comentado algo sobre la clase de Herbólogia.

"Chicos, sabéis donde esta Draco?" pregunte animada, ellos solamente me miraron y negaron con la cabeza. Así que me dispuse a salir y dirigirme hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para esperar a Carol, cuando me encontré con Ron en pijama por los pasillos.

"¡Ron! ¿Que haces con esa pinta?" dije carcajeándome

"Déjame en paz, eso no te importa" me contesto y se dirigió hacia el cuadro, una vez allí, entro. Yo sorprendida, me limite a esperar a que salieran el resto, cuando Sol llego.

"¡May! ¡Buenos Dias! A ver como conseguimos hablar con Dumbledore… no va a ser tarea fácil" dijo Sol mirando hacia el cuadro…

Pasamos un rato esperando y le conté todo lo que había pasado, que Draco y los demás no estaban en la sala común y que Ron me había hablado mal por primera vez desde que le conocía.

"Bueno, igual ha discutido con Carol y estaba mal humorado, no se lo tengas en cuenta" dijo Sol quitándole importancia, Carol, Ginny, Hermione y Harry salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor.

"¿Donde esta Ron?" pregunte preocupada, Carol cabizbaja contesto

"Esta dentro, dice que no quiere salir, no se que le pasa esta mañana…" dijo tristemente

"¡Lo se! A mi me ha hablado fatal hace un rato" dije sorprendida

"Que raro, Ron nunca habla mal a nadie…" comento Harry mirándonos extrañado.

Nos miramos pensativos, ¿que le pasaba a Ron? Justo en ese momento salio del cuadro, agarro a su hermana del brazo y le dijo:

"Ginny, tengo que hablar contigo, vosotros no vengáis, son asuntos familiares, ¡NO OS INCUMBE!" grito

Ginny le miro extrañada y fue arrastrada por su hermano hacia uno de los baños de las chicas, mientras caminaba miraba hacia atrás diciéndonos que la siguiéramos, pidiéndonos que no la dejáramos sola, no pensábamos hacerlo, algo raro estaba pasando así que seguimos a los hermanos Weasley.

"¡Entra ahí!" grito Ron mientras empujaba a su hermana contra la puerta

"Ron, pero ¿que…? ¿Que te pasa? ¡No eres tu!" grito Ginny desesperada

"¡Cállate!" grito Ron mientras se daba la vuelta

Ron saco su varita y se dispuso a pronunciar estas palabras: _Avada Kedavra_

"Avadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…" grito Ron con la varita apuntando directamente a Ginny

En ese momento entramos en el cuarto de baño corriendo y nos abalanzamos sobre Ron, logramos que su varita cayese al suelo, en ese momento, Harry saco su varita y dijo: "_Desmaius!_"

Ron quedo totalmente dormido en el suelo del baño, nosotros, aun con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, nos dirigimos hacia Ginny que estaba tirada aun con los brazos sobre la cabeza.

"Ginny, ¡Ginny mírame!" dijo Sol mientras sujetaba a Ginny por los brazos e intentaba levantarla del suelo.

"No, no puedo creerlo…. No…" dijo Ginny llorando, así que Sol decidió llevarla a la sala común de Gryffindor e intentar tranquilizarla.

Harry, aun encima de Ron, le miraba desconcertado, nunca había utilizado su varita contra su mejor amigo, pero la situación lo requería, todos fuimos hacia ellos y nos miramos, cuando Ron empezó a despertarse. Tuvimos que ponernos todos encima de el para lograr inmovilizarle de nuevo, entonces Hermione dijo:

"Claro, ¡esta bajo la maldición imperius! ¡Alguien esta controlando sus actos!" grito mientras forcejeaba con la pierna derecha de Ron.

"Contra eso solo hay una solución" dije yo "¡el tiene que impedir que le controlen!" entonces Ron me dio un bofetón en la cara con su mano izquierda pero conseguí volver a agarrarla con fuerza.

Carol, que le sujetaba la cabeza y estaba a punto de llorar viendo aquella situación, comenzó a hablar con el.

"Ron, Ronald mírame, tienes que volver, tienes que luchar!" le dijo en un tono relajado y Ron empezó a moverse con menos fuerza

"¡Déjame asquerosa!" le grito a Carol con cara de odio

"Ron, no eres tu, recuerda el baile, recuerda los años en el colegio Ron, recuerda nuestro beso" todos miramos a Carol sorprendidos, pero parecía que surgía efecto, Ron se movía cada vez menos.

"Déjame déjame" gritaba con los ojos cerrados

"Ron, mírame, ¡MIRAME RONALD!" grito Carol desesperada

Ron dejo de moverse mirando a Carol a los ojos, ella estaba a punto de llorar cuando Ron dijo:

"Por favor no llores" susurro

Todos nos miramos pero decidimos no soltar aun a Ron por precaución, a el, parecía no importarle q le tuviésemos totalmente inmovilizado

"¿Ron?" pregunto Harry

"¡Harry!" dijo Ron sorprendido "Dios mío, que he hecho, ¿donde esta Ginny?"Pregunto

"Ella esta bien, no te preocupes" conteste

Todos decidimos soltar a Ron parecía que volvía a ser el y se puso en pie, nos miro a todos y luego dirigió sus pasos hacia Carol, a la que le caían lagrimas de los ojos.

"Lo siento, ¡lo siento de verdad!" dijo Ron agarrando a Carol por la cintura

"¿Estas bien?" dijo ella poniendo sus manos en la cara de ron tocándole la frente y mirando si todo estaba en orden.

"Ahora si" contesto el

Ron y Carol se abrazaron y se besaron, nosotros, no podíamos evitar mirarles sonrientes, después de lo que había pasado un momento así era de agradecer, pero yo, no podía evitar recordar a Draco… Moví la cabeza para apartar a Draco de mi mente, y me dirigí a Ron-

"¿Y a mi quien me pide perdón?" Dije Bromeando "¡Aun me duele la cara del bofetón que me has dado!"

Al Salir del baño, y aun con las piernas temblando, me encontré con Draco, que extrañamente estaba apoyado en la pared más cercana de la puerta del baño. ¿Seria una coincidencia?

"¿Puedo hablar contigo May?" Me dijo seriamente.

"¡Si! Tenemos de hablar de porque me dejaste tirada en el Baile de Navidad" Dije totalmente enfadada, el me miro a los ojos y respondió, fríamente.

"Hay cosas mas importantes que un estupido baile de Navidad" No lo podía creer, ¿porque estaba tan borde? Me cogio del brazo, y me arrastro a la sala común de Slytherin. Allí también estaban Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini.

"May, ¿vas a contarme que coño te pasa?" Me dijo agitando mi brazo.

"Pero ¿de que?" No sabia de que me estaba hablando.

"Bueno, sabes perfectamente lo que soy, porque no nos dejas hacer nuestro trabajo, ¿tanto te importan esos traidores a nuestra sangre?"

"No Creo que sea eso Draco!" Dijo Pansy acercándose.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunte yo.

"Creo que hay algo mas dentro de ti, creo que deberías ser una Gryffindor" Continuo Pansy "Sabes que tarde o temprano lo descubriré ¡¿verdad!

Saque mi varita, no la aguantaba mas, estaba harta de ella "Incendio" dije apuntando a la parte baja de la túnica de Pansy. Ella, empezó a saltar y a sacarse la túnica.

"Si hubieras estado atenta en clase de encantamientos en vez de estar mirando a Draco todo el rato, sabrías que hechizo te iría bien para parar el fuego" dije con voz tranquila. Draco me miraba de reojo, riéndose, parecía que todo volvía a su normalidad.

"¿Tu crees que una Gryffindor te haría eso Pansy?" Dijo pasándome el brazo por la espalda. Y Haciendo que nos sentáramos en el sofá mas próximo mientras Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy, saltaban encima de la túnica para parar el fuego.

Estábamos en vacaciones de Navidad, y aunque tenía ganas de irme a casa con mis padres, decidimos que nos íbamos a quedar en Hogwarts, ya que, según oí todos los vasallos iban a pasar las vacaciones allí.

"May, ven" dijo Draco con voz autoritaria detrás de mí, estábamos en la sala común y yo sentada en el sofá grande verde, le daba la espalda donde estaba Draco.

"¿Es una orden?" Le pregunte poniéndome de rodillas en el sofá y girándome para ver que quería. Me lleve toda una sorpresa cuando al lado de Draco, había un hombre alto y delgado, de aspecto severo y pelo rubio casi blanco y lacio, sus facciones eran idénticas a las de Draco, los mismos ojos penetrantes grises y una sonrisa malévola, sin duda era Lucius Malfoy, el padre de Draco. Me levante de un salto y alise mi ropa y me intente peinar un poco mejor el pelo con las manos. "Perdón yo pensaba que…" Pero Lucius alzo una mano en señal de que me callara. Entonces cogio mi mano y se la llevo a los labios dándole un beso, me ruborice, en esos momentos supe de quien había sacado Draco la facilidad de hacerme ponerme colorada con cada palabra.

"Lucius Malfoy, encantado de conocerla señorita Thomas" Dijo soltando mi mano. Yo le dirigí una sonrisa, y mire a Draco. "¿como es que no conozco a sus padres? Draco me ha comentado que es usted de sangre limpia" Intente tragar pero no pude, sus ojos grises se me clavaban.

"Es que, mi familia vive en España, será por eso que no los conoce Señor Malfoy. ¿Puedo atreverme a preguntarle a que viene su presencia en Hogwarts?" Le pregunte intentando cambiar de tema.

"Bueno, he venido a entregarle a Draco unas cosas que me pidió para el día de Navidad. Mi mujer y yo tenemos cosas que hacer estos días, por eso Draco se quedara aquí" Y así, de repente sin venir a cuento, cogio mi brazo derecho y me levanto la túnica, pareció llevarse una desilusión al levantarla, y le dirigió una mirada severa a Draco, que firme aunque nervioso dijo:

"Se lo esta pensando, Padre"

"No creo que tarde en darse cuenta que es mejor para usted señorita Thomas, estoy seguro que esta conmigo cuando digo que Hogwarts y el Mundo estaría mejor sin sangre sucias y muggles" Dijo Lucius dirigiéndome una sonrisa mientras yo, me ponía roja a los topes, esta vez no de rubor si no de odio, aunque creo que lo disimule bien y simplemente asentí. "Pasar una feliz Navidad chicos" entonces bajo la cabeza y con un gesto de esta dijo "Draco".

Era la mañana de Navidad, y como éramos muy pocos en todo el colegio, habían pensado que los regalos estarían mejor en el Gran Comedor, y así abrirlos todos juntos.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que todos ya estaban allí abriendo sus regalos, en mi sitio, donde casi siempre me sentaba para comer en la mesa de Slytherin, habían unos cuantos paquetes.

Corrí hacia mis regalos como una niña pequeña, ¡uno de ellos era enorme! El Primero era de Carol eran dulces de Honey Dukes, el de Sol fue un disco de Lee Ryan, ¿como pretendía que yo pudiera escuchar el disco en Hogwarts? ¡Si aquí no se pueden utilizar objetos muggle, Habían regalos de mis padres, de los Weasley y de Harry, solo me quedaba uno… el mas grande, me lo había dejado para el final. Lo Abrí, era… no me lo podía creer, ¡era una escoba! Una Nimbus 2001, y había una nota.

"_Aun cuando estés en el cielo, volando atravesando las nubes, te acordaras de mi, Draco" _

"¿Te gusta?" me pregunto el cogiendome por detrás.

"¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Tengo mi propia escoba!" Dije abrazándole y dando botes.

"Eso no es todo, mira el lateral de la escoba" Me dijo Draco señalando a una inscripción en la escoba.

"¿Slytherin hasta la muerte?" susurre, Draco sonrió. "¿Te ha gustado mi regalo?" Le pregunte desviando mi mirada de la escoba.

"¡Si!" Dijo con una sonrisa enseñándome el colgante que llevaba en el cuello, era una snitch. Lo compre en el mundo muggle hace mucho tiempo en una tienda de cosas de los libros de JK Rowling. "¿Dónde lo compraste?"

"Ehh… hice que te lo hicieran para ti exclusivamente" mentí. "Era difícil adivinar que te gustaría, como lo tienes todo…"

Los días pasaron bastante rápido, y tranquilos, Carol y Ron no se separaban ni un momento, desde el día del baño parecía que fueran dos en uno. Hermione y Ginny se pasaban todo los días metidas en la biblioteca, y Harry y Sol solían desaparecer juntos casi cada día, ninguno de nosotros sabía donde iban. Yo, intente pasar muchísimo mas tiempo a solas con Draco, el me entrenaba para los partidos de quidditch, nuestra relación crecía, y parecía que iba muy bien encaminada, todo excepto que yo tenia intención de ser una futura auror, y el un futuro mortífago.

Era el primer día de colegio después de las navidades, y todo volvía estar tan lleno como siempre, me reuní con los demás para pensar que íbamos a hacer respecto lo de Rowling.

"Debemos hablar con Dumbledore" insistió Harry a la Profesora McGonagal.

"Bien, podéis venir, pero solo 2 de ustedes" Dijo haciendo una pausa "Potter y Thomas, síganme" La seguimos hasta el despacho de Dumbledore, al que entramos con la contraseña de meigas fritas.

El nos esperaba sentado en su sillón acariciando a Fawkes. Fawkes al ver a Harry voló hacia donde el estaba y espero a que le rascaran la cabeza.

"Os esperaba desde hace tiempo chicos, no pensaba que fuerais a tardar tanto" dijo pausadamente y con una sonrisa en la cara. Harry yo nos miramos extrañados, este hombre parecía saber siempre lo que pasaba en Hogwarts. "Bueno, ustedes dirán" dijo entrelazando los dedos esperando a que empezáramos.

"Bien, ha habido una serie de acontecimientos que, vaya, que difícil es contarlo" empecé

"Sol dijo una profecía al empezar el curso" dijo Harry firmemente "de la que hemos descubierto que hay 7 mortífagos nuevos en Hogwarts, que harán 7 fechorías, y que somos 7 los que hemos de proteger a la gente y a nosotros mismos de ellas. Y que para cambiar el sueño que tuve en el que mataban a May, debemos encontrar a JK Rowling" Parecía que Harry había dicho eso sin respirar.

"Ohh" Dijo Dumbledore divertido "Señorita Thomas usted sabe muy bien quien es Rowling ¿verdad?" Yo asentí

"Si, he leído sus libros cantidad de veces"

"Y todo lo que ha escrito se ha ido cumpliendo ¿verdad?"

"Si, por eso, creemos que lo que debemos hacer es hablar con ella"

"Eso es, pero déjenme que les cuente, que Rowling es una mujer de suma inteligencia y con un gran don de saber lo que pasara en el futuro, pero lo utiliza para su propio bien, y no para el de los demás."

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer profesor?" Pregunto Harry

"El futuro no se puede cambiar Harry, Rowling no puede cambiarlo, al igual que tampoco podéis vosotros."

"Pero la profecía…" dijo May con lagrimas en los ojos, no iba a dejar que Draco muriera así como así, sin luchar.

"Las Profecías son inciertas señorita Thomas" dijo Dumbledore tristemente "Una pregunta mas ¿Sabéis quienes son los nuevos mortífagos?"

Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero yo respondí antes

"No señor no lo sabemos" odiaba mentir, pero tampoco quería que Draco fuera a Azkaban o expulsado de la escuela.

"Muy bien, por cierto señorita Thomas, dígale a Fred y George Weasley, que no se puede engañar al sombrero seleccionador, si usted esta en Slytherin, es porque el destino lo ha querido así, y…. Suerte mañana a los dos en el Quidditch"

_Al día siguiente_

Como había dicho Dumbledore, necesitaríamos suerte, era el partido de Slytherin Vs Gryffindor, y en la sala común la gente cantaba _"A Weasley vamos a coronar, y por el aro se le cuelan todas, Weasley no atrapa las pelotas y por el aro se le cuelan todas…"_

Esa mañana no conseguía comer nada, todo me sabía como si estuviera comiendo un zapato.

"May, debes comer algo" Me dijo Draco acercándome una tostada que yo aparte con la mano.

"No Puedo, Estoy demasiado nerviosa" dije.

"¡Bueno, pues no lo hagamos alargar mas, vamos chicos!" dijo Bletchey el Capitán del equipo.

Ron y Harry pasaron por nuestro lado, también ellos se dirigían hacia el campo de Quidditch. No me di cuenta pero yo cantaba en voz baja "A Weasley vamos a coronar…"

Ron me echo una mirada recriminatoria

"Perdona Ron, ¡es que es pegadiza!" dije dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

"¡Esa es mi Slytherin!" Dijo Draco besándome la frente.

"Creo que se le esta pegando demasiado de Draco" murmuro malhumorado Ron a Harry.

Llegamos al campo de Quidditch, me cambie a mi uniforme de Slytherin, con mi apellido bordado en la espalda y cogí la escoba que Draco me había regalado por Navidades. Me reuní con los demás jugadores en el campo, Bletchey nos dio los últimos detalles y nos dijo: "Y recordar, Jugar lo mas sucio que podáis" que típico de los Slytherin.

Nos elevamos en el aire, delante mío quedaba Katie Bell que me enseño la lengua burlonamente. Mire hacia arriba allí estaban Draco y Harry esperando a que empezara el partido. Lee Jordan lo comentaba:

"Y empieza el Partido, Montage coge la quaffle se la pasa a Thomas, Thomas se la devuelve a Montage, pero ohh! Si Angelina la intercepta" Comenzó a retrasmitir Lee, al rato ya no escuchaba mas los comentarios de Lee, me había concentrado en el juego totalmente, Warrinton me paso la quaffle cuando estaba cerca de los aros, veía a Ron por el rabillo del ojo venia hecho una furia hacia mi para impedir que marcara, esquive a Ron, lance la quaffle y… ¡MARQUE! Las Gradas de Slytherin enloquecieron cantando a Weasley vamos a coronar, pase por al lado de Ron, y le mande un beso con la mano haciendo que sus orejas se pusieran coloradas de rabia.

Los Marcadores estaban a Gryffindor 30, Slytherin 40, cuando apareció la snitch, Draco y Harry volaban a una velocidad impresionante, cuando de repente me alcanzo una Bludger en todo el costado haciéndome resbalar de la escoba y quedándome agarrada solo por una mano. Chille desesperada, estaba a una altura de miedo, si me caía me iba a hacer añicos. Volví a chillar, ¿porque nadie me ayudaba, Intente subir por mi misma a la escoba, pero ninguno de mis esfuerzos fueron de ayuda.

Draco perseguía la snitch con todas sus fuerzas, a veces incluso pegándole patadas a Harry para que se quedara atrás, estaba apunto de cogerla cuando al mirar al frente vio que estaba apunto de caerme de la escoba, ¿Qué hacer? ¿Seguir a la Snitch a la que estaba apunto de coger y ganar el partido? ¿O ayudar me? ¿Aguantaría así más tiempo? Sus respuestas fueron contestadas cuando note que se me resbalaron los dedos de la escoba y caí al vació, Draco no vacilo, se desvió de su camino y voló lo mas rápido que pudo hasta que me alcanzo, cuando me tuvo en sus brazos escuchamos como los de Gryffindor vitoreaban su victoria. "Eso me pasa por tener novia" pensó Draco en voz alta, lo que hizo que le mirara con cara frustrada.

"Hemos ganado" Cantaban Carol y Ron abrazados y saltando.

"Habéis ganado porque tus hermanos han jugado sucio" le chille a Ron realmente enfadada.

"May… es solo un juego" dijo Carol tranquilizándome

"No ¡no lo es! Siempre habláis de que Slytherin hace trampas, pero yo ni siquiera tenia la quaffle en la mano cuando uno de esos pelirrojos me tiro la Bludger, que por si no os acordáis me tiro de la escoba y casi me mato."

"Oye, no te enfades May, solo queríamos que Draco se desviara de la Snitch" dijo Fred acercándose a mi para pedirme perdón. "¡Perdónanos anda!" Dijeron Fred y George poniendo cara de cachorritos.

"Ni por todo el oro del mundo, uy no, si vosotros no tenéis dinero" dije tapándome la boca y riéndome a carcajadas, a mi lado estaba Malfoy llorando de risa por las caras que se les había quedado a los gemelos. Ron no podía creer lo que oía. Saco su varita y me apunto.

"¿Qué? ¿Vas a echarme una maldición imperdonable como a tu hermana? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tenéis dinero suficiente para alimentar a Ginny y por eso la querías matar?" Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Ron alzo la varita y me lanzo un hechizo que paso de largo y le dio a una chica a Ravenclaw. Malfoy se lanzo a protegerme pero yo le pare

"No pierdas el tiempo Draco, vamonos tengo de ir a la enfermería a que me den algo para el costado" dije mientras Draco calmaba su furia y me abrazaba mientras nos encaminamos a la enfermería.

"¿Qué mosca le ha picado?" Pregunto Ron.

"¿Puede que este con el hechizo Imperio también?" Pregunto Sol preocupada.

"No, se la veía muy en sus casillas" contesto Hermione.

"Yo creo… bueno, Dumbledore nos dijo que no había manera de cambiar lo que iba a pasar, y que ella estaba en Slytherin por que debía estarlo" empezó Harry "Pienso que ahora quiere aprovechar todo el máximo su relación con Draco"

"Pero… si sigue así, hará alguna locura" dijo Carol "…Como tatuarse" la cara de Sol fue de terror.

"Debemos vigilarla muy de cerca"


	9. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

"No creía que fueras capaz de plantarles cara a esos Weasley" dijo Draco con una sonrisa en su cara. No me sentía mal por haber dicho lo que dije, ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Seria la influencia que ejercía Salazar Slytherin en mi carácter?

_Entre tanto, en el patio principal…_

Ron caminaba mal humorado por lo que May le había dicho, al fin y al cabo era su amiga y estaba yendo por el mal camino... Carol le siguió, ambos subieron las escaleras y se encaminaron hacia a la sala común de Gryffindor, al llegar allí, se metieron en el cuarto de Ron. Ginny y Hermione corrieron también hacia la sala común para dejar sus bufandas y banderas que habían llevado al partido quedando solamente Harry y Sol.

"Ehrm… esto… ¿vamos a algún sitio?" pregunto Sol mirando hacia el suelo.

"¡Claro! ¿Que te parece si nos acercamos al lago?" sugirió Harry. Asi que se dirigieron al lago, se cruzaron con gente estudiando, y como Sol no quería aun que se supiera que era Animaga, buscaron un sitio tranquilo donde pudieran estar solos.

"Bueno… voy a seguir practicando, gracias por ayudarme todos estos días, ahora soy mucho mas rápida y tengo que concentrarme mucho menos para transformarme" dijo Sol dejando su túnica en el suelo quedándose solo con el uniforme de la escuela.

"¡De nada! ¡Sabes que me encanta ver como te transformas! ¡Es divertido!" dijo Harry retirándose un poco dejando mas espacio a Sol.

"Esta bien, ¡allá voy!" dijo Sol

En ese momento se transformo en mariposa, voló muy alto mientras Harry la observaba, a Sol le encantaba volar, después revoloteo hacia abajo y volvió a transformarse en ella misma.

"¡Wow! ¡Eso ha sido increíble! ¡Has llegado muy alto!" dijo Harry sonriente

"¡Lo se! Voy a intentarlo de nuevo" Sol se retiro nuevamente, y se transformo en mariposa. Esta vez no subió, se limito a volotear alrededor de Harry, haciéndole girar sobre si mismo carcajeándose sin parar, cuando Sol volvió a su forma humana Harry grito:

"¡Eh! ¡Deja de seguirme! ¡Vas a hacer que caiga al suelo!"

"¿Eh? ¡Ese es un buen reto!"Dijo Sol transformándose de nuevo

Revoloteo alrededor de Harry mientras este se reía y huía de ella, finalmente, tropezó con una rama y callo al suelo quedándose sentado con las piernas abiertas, Sol, en su forma de mariposa, se poso en los labios de Harry, este, la miro sorprendido, cuando de repente Sol volvió a su forma humana, quedando sus labios sobre los de Harry. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se besaron durante unos segundos, cuando Sol se retiro y dijo:

"¡Lo siento! No se q me ha pasado"dijo sonrojada

"No tienes que disculparte, me ha encantado"dijo Harry agarrándola de la cara y acercándola de nuevo a el.

Pasaron un rato junto, hablaron, se besaron, estaban contentísimos de haber logrado dar el gran paso, ya que los dos se gustaban desde hace tiempo, Sol se levanto de nuevo, al fin y al cabo quería seguir practicando….

Se transformo de nuevo en mariposa y mientras volaba cerca del castillo me vio en una de las ventanas, estaba hablando con Draco de modo que decidió cotillear para ver si finalmente estábamos juntos o no…. Entro en la sala en la que estaban, y se poso sobre una cornisa.

"May, sabes que quieres serlo, no se por que pones tanta resistencia" dijo Draco

"No es cuestión de que ponga resistencia o no Draco, es cuestión de que una decisión así, hay que meditarla" conteste pensativa.

"¿Meditar que May? ¡Eres una Slytherin! ¡Tu sangre es tan pura como la mía! Y tú tampoco quieres a esos…. Asquerosos sangre sucia cerca de ti, queremos las mismas cosas, y lo mejor es que te unas a el."

Me quede pensativa, mirando a través de la ventana había una mariposa con las alas rosas, revoloteo intentando entrar en la sala, pero las ventanas estaban cerradas.Cuando pensé, que yo lo único que quería era estar junto a Draco pasara lo que pasara así que le dije:

"Esta bien, me uniré a el, puedes contar conmigo"dije mientras le miraba seriamente

"¡Eso es! No esperaba menos de ti" contesto Draco contento mientras se acercaba y me besaba con fuerza, aunque no podía evitar pensar en mis amigos sabían, que para mi eso era lo mejor, pensaran lo que pensaran ellos, era mi vida, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella… eso era cosa mía. Volví a mirar por la ventana, pero la mariposa ya se había ido.

Sol, escandalizada por la noticia, salio volando de nuevo por la ventana hasta que llego donde estaba Harry y volvió a su forma normal.

"¿Dónde estabas? Te has ido tan arriba que te perdí de vista, eh… ¿estas bien?" le pregunto Harry a Sol con cara de preocupación. Ella meneo la cabeza diciendo que no, y empezó a llorar, se abrazo a Harry sollozando. Harry no sabia que le pasaba pero le daba igual, fuera lo que fuera el estaría allí para ella.

"Es… que… May… y….Draco… Hablando… marca… Quien-tu-sabes…" Sol intento decir entre lágrimas. Entonces Harry entendió lo que le había dicho, May y Draco hablaban sobre hacerse la marca.

"Vamos se lo hemos de decir a Dumbledore" Grito Harry, pero Sol le negó y lo paro en seco.

"May es nuestra amiga, la expulsarían si le delatáramos, Lo único que podemos hacer es contárselo a los demás, a lo mejor, se les ocurre algo." Y así fue como cuando se dirigían a la sala común.

Yo estaba hablando animadamente con Draco en uno de los pasillos sobre como fue el ritual de "La Marca" de Draco, cuando vimos que Sol y Harry venían en nuestra dirección, nos callamos de repente.

"¡Vaya! ¡Potter tiene novia!" Dijo Draco riéndose entre dientes al ver a Sol y Harry cogidos de la mano. "Y Por lo que veo, ¡es otra de esas citas en la que la chica siempre llora!" Era verdad, Sol llevaba los ojos rojos y la cara sucia como si hubiera llorado mucho.

"Seguro que le has estado contando tu tragedia familiar y le has dado pena" Continuo Draco, Harry y Sol simplemente le miraban con rabia, Sol hacia fuerza agarrando la mano de Harry que en un minuto u otro iba a saltar a atacar a Draco. Mire a Sol, esta me pedía con los ojos que hiciera algo.

"Venga, ¿que estáis mirando? Parecía que teníais prisa, pues venga, alé, alé! ¡Iros! ¿O a caso tienes ganas de que te insulten mas Potter?" dije yo seriamente. Ellos simplemente se miraron y Sol le pidió por favor que se fueran.

Al llegar a la sala común vieron a Ron y Carol dándose el lote en el sofá.

Harry tosió un par de veces, a ver si se enteraban, nada, tosió más fuerte, nada… entonces Sol desesperada les chillo que se separasen, ellos dando tal bote que se pusieron de pie, los miraron sorprendidos.

"¿A Que vienen esos Gritos?" Chillo Hermione desde las escalares de los dormitorios, Ginny y ella bajaban juntas.

"¡May se va a tatuar!" dijo Sol volviendo a empezar a llorar."Oi que Draco le pedía a May que se uniera a ellos, y ella después de un rato, le dijo que si".

"¡Es Estupida!" chillo Carol "Una vez se haya hecho la marca, ya no podrá volver atrás"

"Debemos impedírselo" Dijo Ginny sentándose en la silla mas cercana.

"Si, pero ¿Cómo?" Pregunto Sol desesperada y aun llorando mientras Harry la abrazaba intentando consolarla. Entonces Carol dijo

"Yo se como… es cruel, pero… voy a contároslo..."

Estábamos en clase doble de Pociones con los de Gryffindor, y no podía concentrarme en mi poción porque Carol y Hermione no paraban de pasar-se notitas. Entre medio de ellas, estaba Pansy, les iba a coger las notitas de un momento a otro. ¡Se las cogio! Eso les pasa por tontas.

Pansy, abrió la nota, e intento leer, ya que Hermione no paraba de susurrarla que no la leyera.

"_Fred y George me han dicho que May les pidió una poción de Sangre Royal al principio del año, ¿es verdad? – Hermione._

_Si, es verdad, May la quería para engañar al sombrero seleccionador, quería ir a Slytherin por todas. – Carol_

_Pero, ¿porque quería la poción? – Hermione._

_Porque es hija de Muggles y…."_

Entonces sin acabar de leer lo que ponía Pansy sonrió abiertamente, era su manera de librarse de la que tanto odiaba y le había robado a su chico. Entonces se giro, y me miro con una sonrisa, eso no me gustaba nada, era tétrica. Draco llamo mi atención acariciando mi mano, y dirigiéndome una sonrisa calida, desde que le había dicho que me unía a ellos, estaba más amable y cariñoso que nunca.

Después de comer, me fui a estudiar con Draco a la sala común, no faltaba mucho para los exámenes de Encantamientos y Herbólogia…

"May, ¿sabes que eres muy buena en Encantamientos?" Dijo Draco sonriéndome soñadoramente.

"Gracias, me gusta, además, siempre va bien para darle a Pansy su merecido…"

"¿Mi Merecido? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que estábamos todos juntos contra los sangre sucia, no los sangre limpia…" dijo Pansy desde atrás nuestro con un risita tonta.

"Muy bien Pansy, piérdete si no quieres que te queme otra túnica mas!" le dije sacando mi varita y apuntándola con ella. Draco disfrutaba, le encantaba ver _luchas de gatitas_ como decía el.

"May… no me tientes" dijo sacando su varita.

"¿Tentarte yo? ¿A que?" le conteste sonriendo abiertamente, cada vez me gustaba mas pelearme con esa niña.

"¡Muy bien! Te lo advertí May. Draco, May no te ha sido sincera del todo" Dijo Pansy rodeándome y apuntándome con la varita.

"¿Yo? ¿De que hablas Pansy?" Dije atemorizada.

"No te hagas la tonta bonita, ¿que pensabas? ¿Que la gente no se daría cuenta de tu pasado?" Draco nos miraba como si fuera un partido de tenis, de Pansy a mí, de mí a Pansy.

"¿De que esta hablando May?" Pregunto Draco ahora también levantando su varia hacia a mi. Yo me quede en silencio no pensaba decir nada.

"¿No? ¡Muy bien se lo cuento yo!" Dijo Pansy

"¡No! Yo se lo cuento" Prefería que se enterara de mi boca que de la de ella. "Yo, Draco lo siento, utilice una poción de Sangre Royal el día de mi selección, y así poder entrar en Slytherin" Empecé a contarle.

"Pero… ¿Por qué deberías utilizar una poción así cuando tu ya eres una sangre limpia?" Pregunto el desconcertado

"Estupido! No te das cuenta, ella no es una sangre limpia, es hija de muggles!" Dijo Pansy aclarándole las cosas.

Draco me miro no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella, la chica de la que se había enamorado, era una sangre sucia. El me había contado su secreto y yo, lo había tenido engañado durante todo este tiempo, incluso le había dicho que me uniría a ellos, una sangre sucia entre mortífagos…

Draco se acerco a mi apuntándome con la varita su cara era de odio, iba a hacer algo doloroso hacia mi.

"Crucia…"

"No Draco, Por favor, ¡no! ¡Lo siento!" Le rogué, mis ojos se empañaron en lágrimas y caí al suelo, pidiéndole por favor que no hiciera lo que iba a hacer. En ese momento bajo su varita y se fue corriendo fuera de la sala común.

"No se ha atrevido" Dijo Pansy acercándose a mi y pegándome una patada aprovechando que yo seguía en el suelo.

Me lo merecía, me merecía que el me hubiera puesto la maldición Cruciatus, pero no lo hizo, me quería, y por eso no lo hizo.

Salí de sala común y me dirigí hacia el pasillo, era la hora de comer y aunque no tenia demasiada hambre decidí que tenia que comer algo, al llegar a la puerta, me encontré con Carol, Ron y Sol q esperaban a los demás para entrar, me miraron mientras me acercaba a ellos cabizbaja.

"Hola chicos" dije o más bien murmure

"Hola May" contestaron Carol y Sol de una forma un tanto seca, Ron, se limito a saludar con la mano

"¿Como estas?" pregunto Sol

"Bueno, la verdad es q no muy bien, pero no quiero hablar ahora de eso…"

"Esta bien entonces entremos en el comedor, estoy hambriento" dijo Ron y entro sin esperar respuestas.

Carol y Sol la siguieron, parecía que estaban un poco reacias, pero era normal, los últimos días no me había comportado demasiado bien.

"¿Donde comerás hoy?" Me pregunto Carol con un tono un tanto extraño

"Con vosotros, me apetece pasar un rato con mis amigas, ¿te importa?"Dije molesta, no me gustaba demasiado su actitud.

Carol, parecía un poco mas blanda en ese momento, negó con la cabeza y juntas nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, allí nos sentamos.

Carol estaba al lado de Sol y parecía que cuchicheaban algo.

"Sol, parece que ha recapacitado, ha vuelto con nosotros, ¿eso no es buena señal?" dijo Carol susurrando

"Si creo que si, tenemos que darle un boto de confianza, al fin y al cabo, es nuestra amiga" contesto Sol.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero a todos no nos resultara tan fácil perdonarla, mira a Ron…" dijo Carol dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el, estaba comiendo en silencio y no levantaba sus ojos del plato "creo que sigue molesto por lo que le dijo…"

"No es para menos" comento Sol "yo también lo estaría, pero ya sabemos como es Ron, se le pasara…"

"Eso espero" contesto Carol mirándole esperando que Ron cambiara su cara, pero no fue así.

No pude evitar mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin, Draco estaba en ella, ni tan siquiera se molestaba en mirar hacia donde yo estaba, así que volví a mirar hacia mi comida y marearla… Fred y George contaban una anécdota sobre uno de sus últimos inventos y todos reían, todos menos Ron, que no paraba de mirarme de reojo de vez en cuando, pensé, que lo mejor era disculparme con el… se le veía bastante afectado por lo que dije, así que me dispuse a hacerlo.

"¿Ron?" Susurre. Carol y Sol me miraron y posteriormente a el expectantes

El se limito a mirarme esperando a que le hablara

"Lo siento, se que me pase… ¿podrás perdonarme?" pregunte intentando avanzar un poco de nuevo.

El miro hacia el plato y posteriormente me volvió a mirar y dijo:

"Ehrm… si…" Y sonrió levemente.

"Bueno, ¿ahora iremos a la biblioteca no? Tenemos q conseguir averiguar cual será el…" dijo Hermione dirigiendo sus miradas hacia mi y callándose justo cuando se percato de que estaba cerca.

"¿El próximo pecado?" pregunte "quizás podría echaros una mano con eso" tenia q volver a ganarme su confianza, Draco ya no me prestaba la mas mínima atención, sabia que sentía algo por mi, no había dicho a nadie que era hija de muggles, si no, todos los de Slytherin estarían mirándome y no era así, todos se comportaban como siempre, excepto el y Pansy, que parecía estar mas orgullosa que nunca, pero tenia que seguir mi camino, no podía quedarme esperando a que algún día decidiera recapacitar.

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto Harry expectante

"Bueno, que Crabbe y Goyle me han visto mucho con Draco, podría intentar sacarles alguna información"

Todos se miraron y esperaron que alguien dijese una respuesta o positiva o negativa… entonces Carol hablo

"¡Pues claro que si! Tienes que intentar sacarles toda la información posible" dijo

Todos la miraron escandalizados, al fin y al cabo ellos ya sabían en lo que había estado a punto de convertirme, era normal que dudasen de mi. Carol les miro con cara de recriminación, finalmente todos asintieron.

"Esta bien May, intenta sacarles algo, a ver que puedes conseguir…"

El día pasó y llego la noche, me dirigía hacia la sala común de Slytherin de un día realmente duro lleno de cuchicheos, miradas y algunas cosas más, pero parecía que las cosas volvían a su curso, cuando de pronto….

"¡No puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte!" dije en voz baja, Crabbe y Goyle andaban delante mía de forma lenta y riendo como animales de algún chiste estupido que Crabbe había dicho, yo me encamine hacia ellos

"¡Eh chicos!" dije corriendo "esperad"

Se limitaron a darse la vuelta y mirarme.

"Ehrm, esto, si, quería preguntaros algo…. Es que a Draco se le paso contármelo, que cabeza tiene…" dije rascándome la cabeza, ¿en serio serian tan tontos de contármelo? Estaba a punto de comprobarlo "¿cual será la próxima prueba chicos?"

"¿No te lo ha dicho Draco?" pregunto Crabbe

"¡Eh… NO!" conteste con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hemos conseguido gracias a Pansy realizar una Maldición de expulsión de entrañas, hemos metido dentro de la próxima broma de Fred y George una pócima para que se active la maldición, ¡vamos a acabar con ese deshonor al nombre de Mago!"

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, o más bien ladraron, no se diferenciaba mucho, no pude evitar abrir los ojos de par en par, pensaban sacarles las entrañas a Fred y George…

"¡Ehrm, gracias chicos! Se lo tienen merecido" dije y me fui de allí corriendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor esperando encontrar alguien fuera.


	10. Capitulo 9

**CAPITULO IX**

"¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!"vi a Ginny que también se dirigía hacia allí, aquella noche mi suerte estaba siendo única, solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde, Ginny parecía triste.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunte

"Si, solamente cansada, he estado estudiando hasta ahora, tenia problemas con una poción que nos pidió Snape, ¿y tu que haces aquí?" pregunto extrañada.

"Tienes que avisar a alguien, Fred y George corren un grabe peligro" dije jadeando después de la carrera

"¡Vamos! ¡Entremos!" Ginny abrió el cuadro y las dos pasamos dentro, en la sala común Fred y George estaban en medio de un círculo en el que también estaban el resto de los chicos, Carol, Hermione, Ron y Harry.

"Bien chicos, vamos a haceros una demostración de nuestro nuevo invento… ¿algún voluntario?" dijo Fred sonriente

"Noooo no, ¡parad!" grite desde la puerta, un montón de ojos se clavaron en mi, entonces Carol corrió hacia donde estaba.

"¿May que pasa?" pregunto inquieta mientras el resto de los chicos se acercaban también a mi, entre ellos Fred y George.

"Si realizáis vuestro nuevo invento se accionara la maldición expulsión de entrañas" dije susurrando para que nadie mas se enterara

Fred y George miraron hacia la poción, habían estado a punto de morir, había faltado poco.

"Vamos a destruir esto" dijeron y se alejaron de nosotros

"Vamos chicos, se acabo el espectáculo, no va a haber ninguna demostración por ahora" dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al resto de los estudiantes que se congregaban en la sala común.

"¿Como lo has conseguido May?" dijo Ron sorprendido

"Bueno, digamos que tuve algo de suerte y que Crabbe y Goyle no son demasiado inteligentes" dije sonriente.

Después de aquel susto me quede un rato hablando con el resto de los chicos contándoles lo que había pasado, como había transcurrido la conversación con Crabbe y Goyle.

"Pero entonces… ¿que va a pasar cuando se lo cuenten a Draco y descubran que no ha pasado nada? Te pueden hacer la vida imposible" dijo Ron

Carol le asesto una patada en la espinilla mientras le miraba de forma recriminatoria

"Bueno… ¿es algo q puede pasar no?" concluyo bajando la cabeza

"Ehrm, si, eso es algo que no había pensado, pero me las apañare, no os preocupéis" dije convencida y sonriente

Volviendo a la sala común de Slytherin mientras bajaba, pensaba en que ni yo sabia como iba a evitar las represarías de lo que había pasado, no sabia cual iba a ser la reacción de Draco, ni tan siquiera la mía.

Entre en la sala común y dentro me encontré con Draco, Crabbe y Goyle, esperaba lo peor, Draco me miraba como nunca me había mirado, se le veía furioso, pero para mi sorpresa, se limito a levantar las cejas como un gesto amenazador y se marcho hacia el cuarto de los chicos, seguido por supuesto por Crabbe y Goyle, una vez mas desde que llegue a Hogwarts tenia un montón de pensamientos encontrados, entre lo que deseaba y lo que no podía ser, así que me desplome sobre uno de los sofás y contemple las llamas, estaba totalmente sola, pero sentía que alguien me estaba observando, inquieta, decidí marcharme hacia mi cuarto confiando en que Pansy ya estaría dormida, cuando caminaba rumbo a mi cama, vi a Draco mirándome seriamente, nos miramos durante un segundo y el simplemente, volvió a darse la vuelta y dirigirse de nuevo hacia su cuarto…. Estaba realmente confusa.

Pasaron varios días con la misma actitud, Draco simplemente se limitaba a observarme en la lejanía, pero ni una palabra, cosa a la que ya me había acostumbrando, y Pansy de vez en cuando me decía al oído "ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA" cuando nadie mas la escuchaba, pensé que Draco no quería que lo dijese, así que ella obedecía evidentemente.

La cosa con el resto de los chicos estaba mucho mejor, Carol, Sol y yo volvíamos a reírnos como siempre y me contaban sus respectivas relaciones con Ron y Harry que iban viento en popa.

"Ron me ha invitado este verano a la Madriguera, pero no se, ¿no es demasiado pronto? Quiero decir, ya conozco sobradamente a sus padres, pero aparecer en plan novia…" dijo Carol confusa

"Deberías ir, ¡seguro que lo pasas genial!" Dijo Sol "en cambio Harry cada vez que hablamos del verano se pone triste, tiene que volver a casa de esos indeseables que tiene como tíos, pero yo le he dicho que le escribiré cada día"

Se las veía contentísimas, pero yo cada vez que sacaban ese tipo de conversaciones pensaba en Draco, ellas lo notaban así que cambiaban de tema…

"El trabajo que ha mandando McGonagall para este fin de semana es impresionante, ¿no se da cuenta que se ha pasado?" dijo Sol

Seguimos hablando largo rato, aquel día lo pasamos prácticamente juntas, necesitábamos reforzar de nuevo nuestra amistad y nos vino genial, al anochecer volví a mi cuarto y me dormí con una sensación agradable cosa que desde hace mucho tiempo no me pasaba.

Aquella noche, Hermione se quedo hasta muy tarde estudiando en la biblioteca, quería aprovechar a fondo aquel día, y desde luego lo consiguió, era ya muy entrada la madrugada cuando emprendió el camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, escucho unos pasos tras ella y se paro en seco, se dio la vuelta pero no vio nada, casi todo estaba oscuro pero no le dio importancia, pensó que quizás era la señora Norris, así que siguió caminando hacia su cuarto cuando escucho "_sangre sucia morirás" _se dio la vuelta y miro por todas partes, pero allí, no había nadie. Al escuchar aquellas palabras a Hermione le entro un ataque de pánico, empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo cuando al doblar una esquina se encontró con Pansy.

"Hola Hermione, ¿sola a estas horas por el castillo?" dijo con tono burlón

"Pansy quítate y déjame pasar" dijo Hermione, ella ya sabia que Pansy era una Mortífaga así que no pudo evitar cierto temor.

"¿Que te pasa asquerosa sangre sucia? ¿Tienes miedo?" dijo Pansy

"¡Ja! ¡No será de ti!" contesto Hermione.

Pansy saco su varita y apunto a Hermione, esta, tiro los libros que llevaba encima y también apunto a Pansy.

"¿Vas a poner resistencia? No eres rival para mi Hermione…"

"Eso tendremos que verlo Pansy…" dijo Hermione mirándola seriamente.

Se hizo el silencio, ambas se miraban serias, esperando a que cualquiera de las dos diera el primer paso, cuando de pronto Pansy pronuncio:

"_Crucioooooo…"_

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer, así que justo en ese momento le lanzo un contrahechillo que hizo desarmar a Pansy.

"_Expelliarmus!" _

Hermione se quedo mirando a Pansy, que al ver que su varita se había ido demasiado lejos, decidió huir y salio corriendo, Hermione, respirando de forma acelerada miro hacia abajo pensativa, habían intentado matarla en el colegio… corrió hacia su cuarto y allí encontró a Carol y a Ginny jugando al ajedrez mágico.

"¡No os vais a creer lo q me ha pasado!" comenzó Hermione alterada

Les contó lo sucedido y Carol y Ginny se quedaron boquiabiertas

"¿Dos ataques una misma noche? Esto es impresionante, tenemos que enfrentarnos con ellos, ¿cuantos pecados llevamos?" pregunto Carol enrojecida.

"Pues… si no recuerdo mal, primero fue el ataque en Hogsmeade, luego el ataque a Dumbledore, depuse los gemelos y por ultimo Hermione… ¿se me olvida alguno?"

"No…. Vas bien Ginny, aun nos faltan tres, y es posible que estos vengan con mas fuerza, tengo la sensación de que mañana será un día duro, así que creo que deberíamos dormir" dijo Carol con un suspiro "mañana le contaremos lo ocurrido a los chicos y a May".

"Si, creo que es lo mejor, pero sospecho que me costara dormir…" dijo Hermione mientras iba hacia su cama.

"Es normal, han estado apunto de matarte" le contesto Carol ya metida entre las sabanas

"Carol, creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Ron, se te ha pegado su delicadeza" dijo Ginny carcajeándose ya acostada.

"Buenas noches chicas, espero que durmáis bien".

Las chicas apagaron las luces y se durmieron, Hermione, con un poco de dificultad, pero ¿quien no se enfrentaba a una maldición imperdonable todas las semanas?

Me levante temprano para estudiar Transformaciones, esa mañana era el primer examen al que los de sexto año nos tendríamos de enfrentar. Después de lo que parecían dos horas de interminable estudio deje los apuntes y la varita encima de la mesa, para levantarme a estirar las piernas. En ese instante salio Draco con Pansy cogida de su brazo de la habitación de los chicos, Pansy tenía la mayor cara de felicidad que se podría tener, yo sin bajar la guardia cogi mi varita de la mesa.

"May, ¡baja eso!" dijo Pansy llamando la atención de Draco que intentaba no mirarme a la cara "Draco y yo estamos tan exhaustos de esta noche que no podríamos hacer ni una pequeña maldición imperius" El mundo se me cayo a los pies, ¿habían pasado la noche juntos?

Cogí mi bolsa con los libros de esa mañana y corrí hacia el gran comedor, las lágrimas me humedecían las mejillas, así que antes de entrar al gran comedor, me seque las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y alce la cabeza, no quería que nadie notara que había estado llorando.

"May ¡ven a sentarte!" Grito Sol desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaban todos ya desayunando.

"Eso es asqueroso Ron" Dijo Carol que miraba a Ron con disgusto al ver que se metía un trozo de beicon, una cucharada de cereales y un trozo de tortita todo a la vez en la boca.

"Pog efo tge jusgto" dijo el con la boca llena.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Carol poniendo más atención.

"Game Ung Begito" Dijo Ron poniendo morritos, que estaban particularmente sucios de chocolate.

"Ught! Quita bicho" Carol se rió dándole un empujón, y haciendo que el se atragantara momentáneamente.

En esos momentos entraron las lechuzas todas cargadas, una lechuza moteada dejo caer un paquete en frente de Harry. El lo abrió con ansia, era un pequeño espejo, pero no había ninguna nota.

"¡No lo toques Harry!" dijo Sol desesperada.

"No pasara nada…" dijo el cogiendo el espejo y mirando su reflejo. "¿Ves? Es un espejo normal y corriente"

Entonces la cara de Harry cambio, nos miro sorprendido.

"¿Qué pasa?"Dijo Ron con atención mirando a Harry

"Nada… yo… ¡he olvidado mis libros de adivinación!" Dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa y salio corriendo.

"¡Pero si hoy no toca esa clase!" Dijo Ron extrañado mirando como Harry salía por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

La primera hora de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas paso volando, y se me revolvió el estomago solo de pensar que tocaba el examen de Transformaciones.

Nos reunimos todos los de sexto curso en el gran comedor, que había cambiado su aspecto a un aula digna para un examen. En las mesas habían pergaminos con preguntas y unas plumas que Ron me explico tenían un hechizo contra trampas. Harry llego cuando todos estábamos ya sentados, tenia la cara pálida.

Una hora mas tarde, me encontré fuera del aula con Sol y Carol, fui de las primeras en acabar el examen, que constaba de unas preguntas teóricas y en transformar un armadillo en una corbata. Rato mas tarde salieron Ron y Harry, este ultimo salió escopeteado del aula desapareciendo de nuestra vista, esta vez sin darnos ninguna explicación.

"Ahora vengo" dijo Sol corriendo detrás de Harry, esta se escondió detrás de una pared, y luego solo salio una mariposa con alas rosas.

La mariposa siguió a Harry hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, el estaba sentado a un lado de la chimenea, con el espejo en sus manos, la mariposa decidió esconderse en el borde de esta.

"Sirius! ¿Cómo estas?... ¿yo? ¡Bien! Tengo novia aquí en Hogwarts… pero te echo de menos… ¿como es donde estas?... ¿Mis padres… están contigo?..." Harry hablaba solo, la mariposa le echo un ojo al espejo pero no había nadie reflejado en el, solo Harry.

Mas tarde, los de Slytherin tuvimos una hora de descanso, ya que la señora Sprout tenía trabajo con una de sus plantas, y no nos pudo dar clase, así que decidí ir a pasar esa hora debajo de la sombra de un árbol, al lado del lago. El tiempo se estaba volviendo calido ya que estábamos en el mes de Mayo, llovía a menudo, pero ese día era perfecto para pasear en pareja por los terrenos de Hogwarts. En pareja… pensé… Draco seguro que estaría dándose el lote con Pansy, mis ojos volvieron a ponerse sentimentales cuando una voz detrás mío me hizo sobresaltar.

"Sabe señorita Thomas… el amor lo puede todo" Era Dumbledore, nunca lo había visto paseando por los terrenos, me pareció extraño encontrándomelo ahí.

"¿Cómo dice profesor?" Le pregunte como si no hubiera oído lo que me había dicho.

"A veces, pensamos que estamos perdidos sin una persona, cuando en realidad, es la otra persona que esta perdida sin nosotros" Este hombre siempre decía unas cosa mas raras, pero aun Asi, asentí con la cabeza.

"El amor, puede salvar vidas, o incluso destruirlas, pero quiero que recuerde, que haga lo que haga, hágalo por amor." Le sonreí, no tenia ni idea de lo que me contaba, pero las palabras eran bonitas. "Es un día precioso ¿verdad? Aunque a mi me gustan mas los días de Julio." Y como lo dijo, se marcho dedicándome una sonrisa.

"Carol" susurro Sol en clase de Historia de La Magia "Harry, cree estar hablando con Sirius por el espejo"

"¿Qué?" Chillo Carol haciendo que la clase se girara a mirarla "¡Que pasada esto de Gurg el Glorioso!" dijo disimulando y sonriendo a la gente. Entonces volvió a mirar a Sol.

"Le vi hablando con el antes por el espejo. Pero yo se que en el espejo no había nadie" continuo Sol.

"¿Se habrá vuelto loco?"

Pasaron un par de días, y dos exámenes más que me quite de encima, el de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas y el de Historia de la Magia, este último me fue de pena, seguro que lo suspendía. Harry seguía actuando extrañamente, y aunque Sol nos había contado lo que había visto, ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer nada para convencer a Harry de que Sirius desgraciadamente seguía muerto.

Ese día me levante para encontrarme totalmente sola en mi cuarto, que compartía con Pansy, Millicent y otra chica de Slytherin. Al ir a vestirme se me cayo un calcetín al suelo, justo debajo de la cama de Pansy, cuando fui a cogerlo en vez del calcetín descubrí una cosa metálica y fría, la agarre, ¿que era lo que Pansy escondía allí debajo?...

"¡Es igual que el de Harry!" dijo Sol sorprendida al ver el espejo que había encontrado debajo de la cama de Pansy.

"Esto es un espejo de dos caras, aunque puedo asegurarte que estará hechizado para que Harry vea la cara de Sirius en vez del que le hable" Comentó Hermione como si recitara un libro.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para que deje de funcionar?" Dije yo mirando el espejo de arriba abajo. "¿Romperlo?" Sugerí

"No, Harry podría caer en una depresión total" dijo Hermione mirando al techo. "Hemos de hacer entender a Harry que no es Sirius el que esta en el otro lado del espejo. Pásamelo"

Entonces, Hermione llamo a Harry por el espejo, se oyó la voz de Harry decir: "¡Sirius! ¡Hola!"

"Harry mira… tengo de explicarte una cosa, este espejo esta hechizado, no soy yo quien habla, debes entenderlo, es todo una prueba de los de Slytherin" Hermione siguió hablándole a Harry por el espejo, que poco a poco iba entendiéndolo.

"Y ¿Quién eres ahora?" Pregunto Harry.

"¡Soy yo Harry!" dijo ella.

"¡Hermione!" dijo Harry sorprendido al ver que la imagen de Sirius había sido remplazada por la de Hermione.

"Si, Pansy había hechizado el espejo para que pensaras que era Sirius, lo siento Harry" dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos al ver la reacción de Harry.

Horas mas tarde me cruce con Pansy y Draco por el pasillo, yo llevaba el espejo en la bolsa, me acerque a ellos, y le di a Pansy el espejo.

"Toma, esto es tuyo ¿verdad?"


	11. Capitulo 10

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero con el update de esta vez, el fanfic queda completo y acabado! Estoy escribiendo un próximo fanfic, mas divertido, mas interesante y espero… que sea mas leído, pq este no ha tenido mucha suerte. Gracias a todos. **

**Xxx May xxX**

**Slytherin Rulez! **

**CAPITULO X**

Pansy me miro con recelo, no tenia por que esconder que ese espejo era suyo, así que agarro el espejo y simplemente se marcho. Draco quedo un poco rezagado y me miro por un momento pero fue tras Pansy, cuando de pronto se paro en seco y dio la vuelta, se acerco a mí y dijo:

"¿Con que te crees que estas jugando asquerosa sangre sucia?" dijo con desprecio, eso me dolió, aunque no fueron exactamente las palabras lo que me molesto.

"¿Con que crees que juegas tu Malfoy?" respondí al instante herida.

"Mira, deberías andarte con cuidado, los sangre sucia como tu tienen los días contados" me miro de arriba abajo esperando mi respuesta

"Los mortífagos como tu también, así que saldremos juntos de las puertas de este colegio" conteste alterada.

"Quizás tu no salgas nunca" dijo levantando las cejas y acercándose a mi de modo amenazante.

"Ah ¿si? ¿Que vas a hacer Malfoy? ¿Matarme? Conteste acercándome mas, su cara y la mía estaban casi pegadas.

El cambio la expresión de su cara y se quedo serio, se limito a mirarme con odio y darse media vuelta, vi como se alejaba hacia la sala común de Slytherin así que decidí ir a buscar a Ginny y Hermione que estaban en el patio.

"¿Que podemos hacer… vamos a ver a Hagrid?" dijo Hermione

"Mmm es una buena idea…Hace tiempo que no le visitamos" contesto Harry

"Eh chicos ¿que tal? ¿Donde están Carol y Sol?" pregunte acercándome a ellos, pensé que solo estarían Hermione y Ginny pero cuando llegue también estaban Harry y Ron.

"Están en la biblioteca, habían olvidado por completo que dentro de poco tienen los EXTASIS y aun les quedaba mucho por estudiar" dijo Ron poniendo cara triste "estarán allí mucho tiempo, Carol me dijo que se iba a hacer el encantamiento estimulante para estudiar feliz…"

"¡Buena idea! ¡No lo había pensado nunca!" dijo Hermione "aunque a mi normalmente me gusta estudiar" matizo

Fred y George aparecieron cerca de allí, llevaban algo en la mano, parecía un gato… si, era un gato.

"Eh Fred… ¿de donde has sacado ese gato?" pregunto Ginny

Ellos se acercaron a nosotros y empezaron a contarnos:

"Tenemos pensado gastarle un grande a Filch, ¿veis esto? Es un cepillo con forma de gato al que hemos echado un hechizo, vamos a hacer que Filch piense que es la señora Norris y le vamos a hacer levitar con el hechizo wingadium leviosa…me muero de ganas por ver la cara de Filch"

"¿Cuando tenéis pensado hacerlo? A nosotros también nos gustaría verlo" dije Carcajeándome "tiene que ser genial verle histérico buscando al director…

No creas, esta bastante acostumbrado, pero nos encanta verle gruñir" dijo Fred sonriente

"Lo haremos después de la hora de la comida en el pasillo del tercer piso… no faltéis…. Pero tened cuidado de que no os vea, por que sospechara de vosotros, bueno… vamos a terminar todos los detalles, nos vemos allí."

_Entre tanto en la biblioteca… _

"¡Ahhhhhhh!" Suspiro Sol echándose hacia atrás "estoy agotada, ¿cuantas horas llevamos?"

"No lo se… ¡pero esto es tan interesante!" contesto Carol totalmente concentrada en el pergamino que estaba leyendo

"Vaya, ese hechizo te hizo mucho efecto ¿eh?" dijo Sol mirando lo que estaba leyendo, a ella le parecía tremendamente aburrido…

"¿Que?" Carol la miro extrañada "¿me estabas hablando?"

"¡Carol! ¡Ya ni me escuchas!"Grito Sol

"Sol ¡no seas dramática!"Dijo Carol dándole una pequeña palmada en la frente

Ambas se rieron mientras el resto de los estudiantes que estaban allí las miraban con recelo, entonces se callaron.

"No veo la hora de terminar…" dijo Sol revolviendo todos los pergaminos

"Ya…. Aun nos quedan un par de días antes de los EXTASIS, así que, tenemos que aprovechar bien el tiempo" contesto Carol volviendo a hundirse en sus pergaminos

"He conseguido polvo de garra de dragón para el examen…. Espero que me ayude…"dijo Carol

"Deberías dejar de utilizar tantas cosas… ¡al final te dará algo!" contesto Sol

"Que va…"dijo Carol sin quitar los ojos de los pergaminos "¡para eso esta!"

En ese momento, Ginny entro en la biblioteca y se acerco a ellas.

"¡Eh Ginny! ¡Una cara nueva como me alegro de verte!"Dijo Sol alegre

"Ahm ¡Hola!" comento Carol mirando un segundo a Ginny en inmediatamente volviendo a los libros

"Fred y George han preparado una de las suyas" dijo susurrando "tenéis que hacer un descanso, después de la comida en el pasillo del tercer piso…." hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida y se marcho

"¡Genial! Eso no me lo pierdo" dijo Sol "ahora si que puedo estudiar con mas ganas"

"Shhh shhhh ¡quieres callar! ¡No paras!"dijo Carol malhumorada

"Ay ¡que insoportable! ¡A ver si se te pasa ya!" dijo Sol volviendo a los libros.

Entramos en el gran comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor, todos comimos muy rápido, no queríamos llegar tarde a la gran cita, cuando terminamos subimos al tercer piso y nos escondimos tras unas columnas y esperamos….

Al poco rato de estar allí, vimos aparecer a Fred y George corriendo, parecía que alguien los perseguía…. Llevaban a la señora Norris y el cepillo con forma de gato encima, dejaron el cepillo en medio del pasillo y se escondieron con la señora Norris….

Un minuto después, apareció Filch

"Señora Norris ¿donde esta? ¿Por que ha salido corriendo así?" dijo Filch cruzando la esquina hacia el pasillo "ah ahí esta!" dijo acercándose al cepillo

En ese momento escuchamos casi como un susurro…

"_Wingardium leviosa"_

El cepillo que se hacia pasar por la señora Norris empezó a elevarse y a chocarse contra las pareces cada vez mas fuerte.

"¡Señora Norris! ¿Que la pasa?" dijo Filch intentando alcanzar a lo que el creía que era su gata "¡pare, pare!" gritaba desesperado

Todos nos reímos fuertemente…. Fred y George disfrutaban de lo lindo, de pronto, Filch tropezó y callo al suelo y le pusieron el trozo de cepillo en la cara. Filch agitaba los brazos y gritaba algo que no podíamos entender, vimos como Fred y George soltaban a la verdadera señora Norris y salían corriendo muriéndose de risa, nosotros, decidimos seguirles.

Una vez a salvo en la sala común de Gryffindor

"¡Genial!" dijo Fred chocando las manos con su Hermano George

"ha sido buenísimo" dije carcajeándome

"Tenéis q repetirlo algún día" dijo Carol aun jadeante después de la carrera

"¡Si! ¡Muchas veces!" dijo Sol tirándose en un sofá

"¡Eh tu! ¿Que haces? ¡Vamonos a la biblioteca YA!" dijo Carol autoritaria

"Uh Carol por favor…" dijo Sol haciéndose la remolona

"Carol tiene razón, aun tenéis que estudiar bastante" dijo Hermione. Sol le echo una mirada recriminarte.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Vamonos!"Dijo Sol y se levanto,

Antes de irse dio un beso a Harry que la sonrió, Ron al verlo, se dirigió hacia Carol para hacer lo mismo.

"Si, si, ¡yo también te quiero!" dijo Carol tocándole la cabeza cual perro… "pero ahora tengo que irme…"

Ron la miro extrañado y empezó a mirar a todas partes…

"Esta bien esta bien… ¡ven aquí!" Carol agarro a Ron y le beso mientras todos nos reíamos a carcajadas de ellos.

"Bueno chicos, ¡nos vemos en la cena!" se despidió Sol ya desde el cuadro.

Pasaron los días y llegaron los EXTASIS, Carol y Sol estaban en la puerta, esperado a entrar, Sol no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro murmurando frases que intentaba recordar, Carol en cambio, parecía tranquila

"¿Ves? Te dije que tomaras polvo de garra de dragón para el examen, mírate, estas histérica"dijo Carol mientras se miraba las uñas

En ese momento me acerque a ellas, quería ver en que estado estaban y si estaban preparadas

"¡Eh chicas! ¡Os deseo muchísima suerte!" exclame

"Señores pueden pasar" dijo la profesora McGonagall

"Ay May deséanos suerte, luego te contamos"dijo Sol caminando hacia la puerta como el que va caminando por el corredor de la muerte

"Luego nos vemos May" Carol caminaba tranquila

Volviendo hacia el patio vi a Draco y a Pansy al lado de una sala, parecía que tramaban algo, pero no alcanzaba escuchar que, entonces decidí acercarme un poco más, en ese momento, pasó Peeves volando junto a mí y cuando llego a su altura dijo:

"_Huuu huuu yo me moveríaaaaaaa parece que tienen espiaaaaaaas" _y se marcho

Draco y Pansy miraron hacia todas partes y me vieron, no tenia ningún modo de esconderme si estaban buscando a alguien así que Salí de donde estaba escondida.

"¿Otra vez tu? ¿Tienes una especie de fijación?" dijo Pansy "ahora ¿como no puedes tener a Draco te limitas a mirarle?"

"Cállate Pansy" dijo Draco echándola atrás, esta simplemente le miro y obedeció "¿quieres algo sangre sucia?"

Yo mire hacia todas partes, no sabia que decirle intente pensar rápido…

"La verdad es que no, no importa nada lo que esa asquerosa y tu hagáis donde queráis, solamente se me había caído esto y no lo encontraba por ningún sitio" conseguí sacar uno de mis anillos y mostrárselo

"¡Ahh!" dijo Draco sorprendido y se dio la vuelta encaminando sus pasos hacia la sala común de Slytherin, mientras caminaba junto a Pansy la escuchaba decir:

"¿Pero la vas a creer? ¡Esta claro que nos estaba espiando Draco!"

"Cállate y camina" dijo el sin mirar hacia atrás cruzando la esquina

Después de aquel encuentro las cosas siguieron su curso, una vez superados los TIMOS y los EXTASIS se acercaba el día del banquete final, estábamos a la sombra de uno de los árboles del lago. Sol y Harry seguían practicando la transformación de ella y tonteando como tortolitos, Ron estaba apoyado en el árbol y Carol en el, Ginny Hermione y yo, estábamos tumbadas en la hierba, era agradable estar bajo el sol que ya calentaba lo suficiente.

"Entonces ¿vendrás a la madriguera este verano?" pregunto Ron mirando a Carol

"¡Si!" dijo Ginny mirándola también

"Esta bien… parece que os pusisteis de acuerdo ¿eh?" dijo Carol mirando al cielo mientras Ginny y Ron se miraban de forma picara.

"¡BIEN!" dijeron los dos

"Y tu, ¿que harás este verano May?" Pregunto Hermione "yo creo que iré a la playa con mis padres, es lo que solemos hacer…"

"Pues aun no lo se" conteste "este ha sido un año muy raro para mi, me entero de que soy bruja, de que Harry Potter existe, y voy al colegio al que siempre desee ir, esta claro que las cosas en mi vida han cambiado y tengo que poner mi mente en orden…. Así que supongo que eso será lo que haré, sea donde sea" dije observando el vuelo de Sol que se alzaba sobre el castillo "pero chicos" dije sobresaltada, todos habíamos olvidado algo "¿que ha pasado con el sueño de Harry? ¿Que hay de la profecía?" dije inquieta sentándome

"Bueno, supongo que al detener todos los ataques, hicimos que también el tuyo se evitara sin que llegase a pasar, Harry no volvió a tener el sueño y ya escuchaste a Dumbledore… creo que no tenemos de que preocuparnos…. Si no, no estaríamos aquí tirados sin hacer nada, ya tendríamos algún indicio, y no es así…" dijo Hermione mientras todos la mirábamos confusos.

"Si, supongo que tienes razón" conteste

Pasados un par de días llego el Gran Banquete Final, todos llevábamos nuestras túnicas de gala y nos disponíamos a bajar. Fue el primer día que me sentaba con los de Slytherin desde que Draco descubrió mi secreto, mira a mí alrededor, todos los de mi mesa estaban muy contentos, habíamos ganado la copa de la casa y habían decorado el gran comedor con banderas de los colores de Slytherin. Yo, no estaba tan contenta, al día siguiente íbamos a coger el tren de vuelta a casa, no me apetecía nada, aunque tenia ganas de ver a mis padres, aquí también tenia mis amigos a los que quería con locura. De repente la sala se quedo en silenció, Dumbledore se disponía a hablar. Nos iba a sermonear, y a dar las gracias a todos y a felicitar a los de Slytherin por ganar la copa de la casa, cuando Draco cogio mi mano para llamar mi atención.

"Vete" me susurro al oído

"¿Cómo?" le pregunte mirándole a los ojos.

"Vete, escóndete" como vio que no iba a hacerle caso, cogio mi cabeza y me obligo a esconderme debajo de la mesa. Al bajar me fije en su brazo, la marca tenebrosa estaba mas clara que nunca. Yo Intente chillar, advertir a la gente, pero el tapaba mi boca con sus manos. En esos instantes, mientras Dumbledore aun nos sermoneaba se oyó una gran explosión y seguidamente, se oyó a la gente chillar a la vez que Draco me soltaba y se ponía de pie. No quería imaginarme que estaba pasando, prefería verlo con mis ojos, Asome la cabeza, y encontré que el pánico reinaba en el castillo, los profesores y muchos alumnos de sexto y séptimo andaban echando hechizos a diestro y siniestro, en el otro bando estaban los mortífagos. No podía quedarme allí, y de repente vi a Carol y Sol que estaban siendo acorraladas por dos mortífagos, salte de la mesa, y corrí hacia ellas, y haciendo uso de mi varita chille: _"Rictusempra_" haciendo que los dos mortífagos cayeran hacia atrás dejando espacio a Sol y Carol.

Nos reunimos con los demás para pelear, un destelló de luz dorada llamo mi atención, no era el de una varita, sino que era el colgante de Draco se hallaba justo delante de mi con su varita apunto de disparar, me quede rígida, ¿iba a atacarme? El me miro, y se giro preparándose para atacar a otra persona.

Mire a mi alrededor, ya quedábamos menos, veía a Harry a Hermione, a Ginny, a Sol y a Carol pero ¿Dónde estaba Ron? En esos momentos me di cuenta de que Ron había sido colgado en la pared por su túnica, sangraba por la nariz y tenia muy mala pinta.

"¡Carol!" le chille señalando a Ron. Ella salió corriendo con intención de bajarlo, al llegar allí se vio en todo un apuro, no conseguía bajar a Ron y para cuando pudo un mortífago les señalaba con su varita, Carol abrazaba a Ron con intención de protegerlo ya que el, estaba inconsciente. El mortífago levanto su varita y grito:

"Avada Kedavra" un rayo de luz verde se les venia encima pero en ese mismo momento, Hagrid se puso entre el rayo y ellos. Hagrid cayó al suelo causando un estruendo tan grande que todo el mundo paro. En el silencio y la confusión los mortífagos escaparon.

Hagrid se encontraba aun en el suelo, a su lado Carol no paraba de llorar abrazándole, Ron había vuelto en si y miraba boquiabierto sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. Harry, Ginny, Hermione y yo corrimos hacia ellos. Harry se abalanzo sobre Hagrid y le miraba.

"¡Esta muerto Harry!" Gritaba Carol desesperada con las manos en la cabeza y moviéndose de forma impulsiva hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Corrí a abrazarla, ella agarro mi mano y la apretó con fuerza, yo no apenas podía verla debido a las lagrimas así que me limite a abrazarla, Ginny y Ron también se abrazaban a nuestro lado, Hermione fue a buscar ayuda, aunque ya poco mas había que hacer y Sol intentaba calmar a Harry que estaba fuera de si.

"¡Malditos! Juro que les matare uno a uno, ¡LES MATARE UNO A UNO!" grito Harry.

Sol intentaba calmarle y finalmente lo consiguió, se abrazaron y todo quedo en un profundo silencio, cuando se escucharon unos pasos, Dumbledore y McGonagall se acercaban con Hermione.

"Chicos por favor…. Marchaos, ya no podemos hacer nada por nuestro amigo" dijo Dumbledore acercándose a Hagrid y mirándole con una profunda tristeza….

"¡Profesor! ¡Yo quiero quedarme a su funeral!" Chillo Harry con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No Harry, tu volverás a casa como todos los demás, esta tarde en el Hogwart's Express" Dijo Dumbledore, siempre lo había visto como un hombre tan fuerte, pero desde que murió Hagrid ayer por la noche, se le veía como lo que era, un hombre viejo.

Conseguimos un vagón entero para nosotros, nadie hablaba, en el tren reinaba un silencio inusual, era en final de curso, los chicos normalmente iban felices por que ya tenían vacaciones, pero ese año cuando volvieran ya no tendrían a uno de sus profesores favoritos.

Carol se abrazo a Ron todo el camino de vuelta a casa, al igual que Sol consolaba a Harry. Yo me los quede mirando, pero lo encontraba todo muy triste, lo de Hagrid, lo de volver a casa, y… Draco, no le había visto desde esa mañana. Nadie sospecho lo que habían hecho, y por eso, no tuvieron de abandonar el castillo con los demás mortífagos. Asi que me levante y fui a recorrer el tren en busca de que algo me distrajera.

"¡May! ¡Que ilusión verte!" Dijo una voz más que conocida para mí, era Pansy.

"Pansy, haz el favor, no quiero verte."

"¿No me dirás que estas apenada por ese gigante?" mi cara se ponía colorada de rabia por minutos. "Tranquila, no tardaras a reunirte con el" Dijo ella, y apuntándome con la varita dijo: "_reductio sapiens" _ Note que el vagón se hacia grande por momentos, no, no era, el vagón era mi cuerpo, cuando ya no fui mas grande que una muñeca, me encerró en un tarro de cristal. Al principio chillaba y daba golpes contra el cristal, pero cuando me di cuenta de que no funcionaba me senté a esperar. El Tren paro y oí a la gente como cogia sus cosas y salía de el. Por nuestro lado pasaron Carol cogida de Ron y Sol con Harry detrás.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido May? Me gustaría despedirme de ella" dijo Carol mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza.

Pansy me había escondido dentro de una bolsa aun así me las apañe para ver lo que pasaba a mi alrededor en la plataforma.

Carol estaba hablando con la señora Weasley que abrazaba al mismo tiempo a Ron para después abrazar a Carol.

"¡Ohhh lo que habéis tenido de pasar!" decía ella "es horrible lo que le ha pasado a Hagrid" dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo. "Prométeme que vendrás a pasar unos días a la Madriguera" dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a Carol, ella le dijo que si mientras lloraba. Carol se giro hacia Ron y se fundieron en un beso y un abrazo.

"Te mandare lechuzas todos los días" dijo Carol agarrando las manos de Ron, el simplemente miraba a Carol "y no tardaremos en vernos, estaré con mis padres unos días y me iré a la madriguera a verte, después de lo que ha pasado, lo entenderán."

"No tardaremos en vernos ¿verdad?" dijo Ron intentando convencerse

"Poco tiempo Ron lo prometo" dijo Carol y se abrazaron una vez más

Sol por otro lado, lloraba mientras se despedía de Harry, y le prometía escribirle todas las semanas.

"Si cada día… tendrás una lechuza contándote mis aburridas vacaciones" dijo Sol intentando sonreír

"Seguro que el tuyo será mejor que el mío" contesto Harry

"Ven aquí anda" dijo Sol agarrando a Harry hacia ella y abrazándole fuertemente.

Y yo, para no ser menos, lloraba desconsolada por estar encerrada en ese tarro.


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO XI**

Después de lo que yo creía fueron horas mas tarde, un rayo de luz me deslumbro, habían abierto el tarro, y una mano fría me cogia, un segundo después volvía a tener mi tamaño original. Mire de un lado a otro, delante mío, estaba Draco que me miraba con cara triste.

"Lo siento May" me dijo de corazón.

"¿Por qué me haces esto Draco?" le dije mirándole a los ojos.

"No puedo evitarlo, debo serle fiel al señor tenebroso"

"Pero yo te quiero Draco" pensé que sus ojos se empezaban a nublar con lagrimas, cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron varias personas detrás de una alta que vestía una capa negra, su cara era inhumana, como la de una serpiente, era Lord Voldemort. Draco se aparto para dejarle paso. Mis ojos mojaban mis mejillas de temor. Voldemort, me agarro de la cara con fuerza, y me miro a los ojos.

"¿Y por esto te has dejado engañar Draco?" Pregunto el "Es solo una pequeña sangre sucia".

"Mi sangre es sucia, si, pero usted no es mucho mas diferente que yo, su sangre es sucia como la mía, y su padre Muggle" dije escupiéndole en la cara. El me tiro al suelo y ahora dirigiéndose a Draco le dijo:

"Acaba lo que debías haber hecho hace tiempo, véngate por haberte engañado, no pudiste ni echarle la maldición crucio, ahora deberás matarla, ¡no puedes ser débil Draco!"

Draco se acerco a mí, que estaba tirada en el suelo llorando desesperada.

"Matala de una vez Draco" Insistió Voldemort. Draco solo me miro y levanto su varita hacia mí.

"¡Matala!" Ordeno mas impaciente esta vez.

"Avada…" Pero la voz se rompió, Draco bajo la varita mirándome y dijo "Yo, no… ¡no puedo mi señor!"

Yo estaba en el suelo mirando toda la escena alucinada, no me iba a matar. El, se acerco a mí poniéndose de rodillas a mi lado.

"Yo también Te quiero" me dijo el besando mis labios.

"¿Que vamos a hacer Draco?" dije desesperada cuando Voldemort se disponía a apuntarnos con su varita

"No permitiré que te mate, ¡no lo permitiré!" grito Draco y miro cara a cara a Voldemort

"¿Crees que tienes alguna posibilidad? ¡No eres mas que un niño enamorado de una asquerosa sangre sucia!"

Yo miraba desde el suelo desesperada no sabia como podía ayudar a Draco, el se había revelado contra Lord Voldemort nada menos por mi…. No podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados

"¿Qué? Niño estupido" dijo Voldemort, levantando su varita hacia nosotros y chillo.

"Avada Kedavra" Draco y yo nos aferramos el uno al otro, el mundo se volvió verde por un instante.


	13. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

Al Abrir los ojos, encontré a Sol y a Carol mirándome extrañadas.

"¿May estas bien?" Dijo Carol haciendo que me incorporara "Te has pegado un buen golpe en la cabeza al tropezar con la basura"

"Si, incluso te has quedado inconsciente unos minutos" dijo Sol acariciándome la mano.

"¿Que me he quedado inconsciente?" Pregunte yo mirando a mí alrededor. Ellas afirmaron con la cabeza.

La gente se agrupaba en circulo a mi, y un chico rubio de ojos grises se acerco con un botellín de agua, era el… podría ser….

"¿Draco?" Le pregunte cogiendo le de la mano.

"Lo siento me parece que te confundes" Dijo el con una sonrisa amable. Sol y Carol sonrieron y me ayudaron a levantar.

"Venga May, Draco solo existe en los libros" Dijo Carol riéndose por mi comentario.

"Si… en los libros" dije con una lagrima cayendo por mi mejilla.


	14. YO, AUROR

AHORA PUEDES LEER LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTE FANFIC

YO, AUROR 


End file.
